More Than An Education
by Lori23
Summary: Couples: Shelle, Rimi
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
  
Belle walked along the campus of Indiana University with her family. Today was her first day in college and she was terrified to leave her family.  
  
Belle: Mom why did I pick a place so far away?  
  
Marlena: Sweetie you got a full ride scholarship to this school for cheerleading. I know we have money for it but you have always said you wanted to pay for your own education.  
  
Belle: I know I am just scared. Salem is such a small town and now I am going to be at this school that is bigger than my hometown.  
  
Brady: Belle you will be fine I promise you. I will be up here in a heartbeat if you need me. Now let's get you settled into your dorm room.  
  
Elsewhere on campus  
  
Shawn looked around the campus of his new college. This was his first year and he was going on a basketball scholarship. He was going to make sure to start his college year off right. No longer was he going to be some reckless carefree teenager. He was going to work hard and study for his grades. He wanted to get a good education. His parents and his little brother were following him with his bags.  
  
Shawn: I think this is the building that I'm going to be living in.  
  
Hope: It is about time we found this building. These bags are getting heavy.  
  
Bo: Are you sure you are ready for this?  
  
Shawn: I'm more than ready. This is what I've waited for my whole life.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Blacks had finally gotten everything moved into Belle's room and they were saying their goodbyes to Belle. Belle was very emotional and refused to let go of Brady.  
  
John: Come on sweetheart you have to let go of Brady. You will be okay honey if things don't work out I will come back out here and bring you home.  
  
Belle: Why did I do this? I knew I would get home sick if I went away to school.  
  
Marlena: Sweetie this will be a good experience for you. You said that you wanted to be more outgoing now here's your chance.  
  
Belle's new roommate was walking into the room with armloads of stuff and Belle ran over  
  
to help her with her stuff. Belle's roommate went and unloaded all of her things and Belle decided it was time to let her parents go home.  
  
Belle said a emotional goodbye to her family and started to unpack her clothes. Her roommate's family had just left and she was ready to introduce herself and hope that her roommate would be friendly.  
  
Belle: Hi, I'm Belle Black looks like we are roommates.  
  
Mimi: Hey, I'm Miriam Lockhart just call me Mimi or Meems. So what made you decide to come to IU?  
  
Belle: I am on a cheerleading scholarship. Are you a cheerleader?  
  
Mimi: You have to be kidding me. Do I look like I could be a cheerleader.  
  
Belle blushed and looked down at the floor. She was so embarrassed at her mistake. She  
  
really wanted them to be friends. Mimi looked at her and realized that she had upset her.  
  
Mimi: Hey I was just kidding. I have never been built like a cheerleader. I wish I had your body but I am a basketball player. I am more of a tomboy.  
  
Belle: Sorry for assuming I feel bad. I just thought they paired cheerleader in rooms. But I still hope that we will be good friends.  
  
Mimi: Don't sweat it. We should have no trouble getting along.  
  
Shawn's Room  
  
Bo, Hope, and JT were carrying the last of the boxes to Shawn's room. Hope was tearing up at the thought of her leaving her first born baby boy all alone.  
  
Shawn: Mom don't cry I will be fine.  
  
Hope: I know honey but it was just the other day that you were in diapers.  
  
Shawn: Mom stop you are embarassing me in front of my roommate.  
  
Philip: Don't sweat it man my mom was the same way. I just got her to leave a few seconds before you guys got in here. By the way I am Philip Kirikais.  
  
Shawn: I am Shawn Brady and these are my parents and my brother JT. Well guys I will  
  
be fine and it is getting late you need to be heading home. Issac is home all alone with Addy.  
  
Hope: You're right your brother probably needs a break since he has been with her all day.  
  
Shawn: I love you guys. Have a safe trip call me when you get home.  
  
Bo: We will be up here for your first home game so make sure to get us tickets.  
  
Shawn: Sure thing. JT you take care of my little sister. She is only 2 and she needs her big brother to take care of her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Belle & Mimi's Room  
  
Mimi: Hey Belle do you mind if we put on a little music while we get settled in.  
  
Belle: Sure no problem. We need to put up a clock since we both have practices and  
  
classes so we aren't late.  
  
Mimi: I didn't bring one. Did you?  
  
Belle: No I completely forgot.  
  
Mimi: No sweat let's head to Wal-Mart and pick one up and hit the grocery store.  
  
Belle: I am so glad they added kitchens to these new dorm rooms. I love to cook.  
  
Mimi: Me too. And it is so hard to stay in shape when all you eat is junk food.  
  
Belle: Well I got my keys want me to drive?  
  
Mimi: Yeah let's go. We can even stop by the mall. I hear there is a party this weekend at  
  
one of the frat houses.  
  
Belle: I don't know about parties I am kinda shy.  
  
Mimi: With my help we will have you loosened up and having a great time in no time.  
  
Shawn's Room  
  
Philip: So you are playing basketball here too. I hear we are in for some pretty hard practices.  
  
Shawn: I know the letter I got in the mail said we have practice tomorrow at 6:00A.M.  
  
Philip: Yeah so no late night for me tonight. I want to make a good first impression. Cause we may never see any playing time as freshmen.  
  
Shawn: I have a feeling this year is going to be great. As long as we are good, the coach will play us.  
  
Philip: I hope you are right. I can't wait until we get out there on the court. I'm just worried about keeping up with my grades. We can't play unless we are passing in everything and have a 3.0 GPA.  
  
Shawn: I'm not too worried about grades. I'm going to study and if I fall behind then I'll just hire a tutor. It can't be that hard.  
  
Philip: I hope you are right. Hey, do you want to go out and grab a pizza or something?  
  
Shawn: That sounds great. I hear there is a really cool pizza place called Snappy's Pizza downtown and lots of kids from college hang out there.  
  
Philip: I've heard that too. Want to check it out?  
  
Shawn: Yeah let's go. I'll ride with you. I don't know the town well enough to drive yet. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Mimi: Hey Belle look at this top it would look great on you.  
  
Belle: I don't know Mimi. It is awfully revealing. People would be staring at me.  
  
Mimi: Belle that's the idea you want guys to notice you.  
  
Belle: Meems but the shit doesn't even go down to my belly button.  
  
Mimi: Just buy it and wear it to homecoming and hopefully by that time I will have  
  
worked you out of this shy stage.  
  
Belle: Okay I will but are you sure it will look okay.  
  
Mimi: Yep and just for questioning me you are going to buy the leather pants too.  
  
2 months later  
  
Belle: Mimi I hate my professor.  
  
Meems: Belle what's the matter. I was taking a nap.  
  
Belle: I am sorry Meems but it is insane. We have a test almost every week and a paper every class and now he tells us that we need to read 2 chapters a night. When am I suppossed to find time for my other classes and cheerleading.  
  
Meems: I know what you are saying. I have more homework than I ever dreamed possible. And I have practice twice a day now that our first game is in two weeks. By the way are you ready for your first game.  
  
Belle: I guess so. We seem to have all our lifts down pretty good. But since I am the smallest girl on the team I have to do the basket toss and I am terrified that they will drop me.  
  
Meems: Well if they do maybe one of the hot basketball players will come pick you back up.  
  
Belle: MIMI! Why on earth would any one of them want to help me?  
  
Meems: Oh give me a break me and Jasmine were talking about these two guys that keep  
  
checking you out at practice.  
  
Belle: We are only in there together for like 20 minutes. Then they leave.  
  
Meems: Well Jasmine said she spotted two guys checking you out after their practice.  
  
Belle: Well I don't know why they would want to look at me when there are other, prettier girls on the squad.  
  
Meems: Belle, you are too shy for your own good. Hey about we go to that party this weekend?  
  
Belle: I don't think so. I need to study.  
  
Meems: You are always studying. You need to take a break.  
  
Belle: Well I don't want to go. Just leave it at that.  
  
Meems: Ok but it would be good for you to get out and meet people.  
  
Shawn's room  
  
Philip: Hey Shawn, are you going to the party Friday night?  
  
Shawn: I don't know. I might head off to the gym to practice hoops.  
  
Philip: You would rather practice than party?  
  
Shawn: I need to keep my game going. I want to actually play some this year.  
  
Philip: But the party will be hot and there will be tons of hot chicks there.  
  
Shawn: I don't need a girl right now. I've got too much else going on with homework, tests, and basketball. I don't have time to meet girls.  
  
Philip: Ok suit yourself but its going to be fun.  
  
Shawn: Phil I have all my life to meet a girl. But it is my dream to play college basketball and I want to be ready. Besides the game is Saturday are you really going to party the night before our first game.  
  
Phil: Shawn the game doesn't start till 5:00. I will be ready don't you worry. From what I hear Kevin and Rex say there is a really hot blonde cheerleader maybe she will be at the party.  
  
Shawn: Thanks but not thanks I am going to head to the gym 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Friday Night  
  
Meems: Come on Belle come with me and Chloe to this party.  
  
Belle: No sorry can't me and Jasmine are going to work out.  
  
Meems: But Jasmine is meeting us there. Come on please come.  
  
Belle: Maybe next week. We have a game this week and I have a ton of homework.  
  
Meems: Alright but you have to promise me that you will go tomorrow night and wear that new outfit.  
  
Belle: Fine if they win tomorrow I will wear that outfit. I promise.  
  
Meems: Okay have fun at the gym. Jasmine I'll see you at the party.  
  
Shawn's Room  
  
Phil: See ya Shawn. If you change your mind just head to the party. Kevin, Rex come on we don't want to miss all the hot ladies.  
  
Kevin: Maybe I should go with Shawn.  
  
Shawn: No go ahead I will party with you guys tomorrow after we beat Ohio State.  
  
Shawn changed and headed to the gym.  
  
Girl's Gym  
  
Belle: Jasmine it is so quiet in here. Are you sure we can work on our tumbling in here.  
  
Jasmine: Belle you are the best athlete on the squad I don't see why you are so nervous about this game.  
  
Belle: Don't you remember at practice I fell when I was tumbling. I will be humiliated if it happens during the game. I am sorry I dragged you here on a Saturday night.  
  
Jasmine: No problem. Hey do you hear that it sounds like dribbling let's go see who it is.  
  
Belle and Jasmine stared in awe at a tanned shirtless male was shooting free throws.  
  
Jasmine: Damn why go to the party when there is a hottie right here.  
  
Belle: Come on Jasmine he is trying to practice let's go get done so I can hit the books. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Jasmine headed off to the party 2 hours later after practicing and showering and Belle studied for her World Civ test on Monday. Belle fell asleep at her desk studying for the test. Mimi came into the room at about 2:30 and she saw that Belle was sound asleep at the desk. She didn't want to wake her so she walked over to Rex's room and asked him to do her a favor.  
  
Rex: What's up Meems? Couldn't get enough of me at the party?  
  
Meems: I need a favor. My friend fell asleep and I don't want to wake her can you carry her to bed she is light as a feather.  
  
Rex: Sure no problem.  
  
Mimi and Rex went back to the room and Rex's mouth dropped open.  
  
Mimi: What do you recognize her?  
  
Rex: Do I ever that is the cheerleader we always watch.  
  
Mimi(upset): Well quiet staring at her and put her to bed before you wake her up.  
  
Rex was totally confused in Mimi's mood swing. They had a great time at the party and now she turned to ice around him. As soon as he laid Belle down Mimi made him leave and slammed the door. Mimi laid her head down and cried.  
  
Mimi: I am never going to be as pretty as my friends. Why does it always happen to me? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The next morning, Mimi woke up to the sounds of typing on a computer. She glanced over at the clock which read 8:05. Belle was up and already dressed working on something. Mimi rolled over and grumbled.  
  
Mimi: Belle, what are you doing up so early on a Saturday?  
  
Belle: I'm sorry that I woke you up. I am trying to finish my history paper. I have been working on it since about seven this morning.  
  
Mimi: You mean you have been up for an hour just working on this paper?  
  
Belle: No, I got up around six and got a shower and everything then I started working on my paper.  
  
Mimi: Why so early?  
  
Belle: The first big game is tonight. I want to have all my homework done and I have to go to practice at 2:00. The game starts at five.  
  
Mimi: Well I have the game tonight too. Mine is after the guys game. You better be cheering me on too.  
  
Belle: I will cheer you on. I only have a few more paragraphs to write on this paper and I will be done.  
  
Mimi: Well I'm going back to bed. I was up late partying. Try to type more quietly please.  
  
Belle: Ok, sorry.  
  
Mimi: Hey Belle, remember if we win the game, you have to wear that outfit.  
  
Belle groaned.  
  
Belle: Well maybe I'll cheer for the other team.  
  
Mimi: Ha-ha funny. Wake me up around 11 if your still here.  
  
Belle: Alright. Go back to sleep.  
  
Shawn's Room  
  
Shawn: Phil man get up.  
  
Phil: Damn it go away. I have a hang over from hell.  
  
Shawn: I figured as much. Go get a damn shower. We have 45 minutes till we have to be at practice. And you need to shower and try to sober up. Should I go get Rex and Kevin up too?  
  
Phil: Shit Rex was so drunk last night you would be lucky to get him up this time tomorrow.  
  
Shawn: Damn it! It is our first game of the year. Get your ass out of bed. You will not ruin this for the rest of the team.  
  
Phil just laid there. So Shawn walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of cold water and dumped it on Phil's head. Philip shot up out of bed like someone was trying to kill him.  
  
Philip: What was that for?  
  
Shawn: I told you to get your ass out of bed but you wouldn't listen. Now when I get back you better have taken a shower. Shawn went upstairs and woke Kevin and Rex up and headed back downstairs to check on Phil. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Philip mumbled under his breath and dragged himself out of the warm bed. He quickly took a shower and got dressed in his uniform. His head was killing him but he ignored it and followed Shawn to the gym.  
  
Shawn: I have some medicine if you want something for your head.  
  
Philip: It's cool man. I shouldn't have drank so much.  
  
Shawn: No, you shouldn't have.  
  
Philip: Did you practice last night?  
  
Shawn: Yeah and I was doing really well too. I can't wait until the game because I'm pumped.  
  
Philip: Well I'm pumped to see the cheerleaders.  
  
Shawn: They are just girls, Phil.  
  
Philip: Yeah girls in short cheerleading outfits that are majorly hot.  
  
Shawn: You are disgusting.  
  
Philip: I'm a guy, I can't help it.  
  
Shawn: Well lets go meet the coach. I'm ready for this to start.  
  
Belle headed down the hall to Jasmine's room to see if she was ready to go. Jasmine opened the door with her hair curled and in a ponytail and make-up on. Belle just shook her head and walked in. But before she could sit down Jasmine pulled her into the bathroom and started to apply make-up while Chloe rolled her hair.  
  
Belle: Guys what are you doing? I am fine let's just go.  
  
Jamine: Come on Belle. I practiced with you now you do this for me.  
  
Belle: Alright you guys are just full of demands.  
  
After getting Belle are made up they headed to Belle's BMW and drove to the gym. They arrived at the gym an hour and a half before the game. They were getting their new uniforms and they needed to try them on and practice. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The coach handed out the uniforms which were folded neatly into a bag. The girls began to take them out and look at them.  
  
Coach: I want you all to go put them on and come back out. I have to make sure everyone's fits right.  
  
The girls headed off towards the locker room. Belle didn't feel comfortable changing in front of everyone so she headed off to a corner by herself. Jasmine went over with her. Belle put her uniform on and gasped at how short it was. The top was very low cut and the skirt barely covered her.  
  
Belle: I don't think mine fits.  
  
Jasmine: It fits just fine. That is how it is supposed to look.  
  
Belle: But it is too short. I can't wear this.  
  
Jasmine: You don't have your parents here telling you what to wear anymore. Besides, this is the uniform and you have to wear it. Everyone else's is just as short.  
  
Belle: It is too revealing.  
  
Jasmine: Well you could always take it up with Coach Miller but I don't think she will change it for you.  
  
Belle: You are right. She won't change the uniforms just for me. I guess I have to get used to this.  
  
Jasmine: You are too shy. Loosen up a bit and have some fun.  
  
Belle: I can't help it. I'll try though. Let's just go get this over with.  
  
Jasmine gave Belle a hug for reassurance.  
  
Jasmine: It will be ok. Besides everyone will be paying attention to the game, not you.  
  
Belle: I hope your right.  
  
The cheerleaders headed out to the court to a packed gym. Belle stared in awe at all of the red and white in the stands. Her first college game, Jasmine was right she would be okay. Meems rushed down to wish them luck on their game.  
  
Meems: Wow nice outfits ladies.  
  
Belle: I know could they be any more revealing.  
  
Meems: Well they could be as bad as the shirt you will have to wear tonight.  
  
Belle: Geez thanks for the reminder.  
  
Meems: Go out there and show them what you are made of. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Coach Miller: Guys it is time to take the floor. Now here is the starting lineup. We will go with Jeff Newton, Bracey Wright, Tom Coverdale, Shawn Brady, and Rex Cook. Let's go out there and defend our home court.  
  
Philip: Shawn man you earned now go out there and show them what you are made of.  
  
Shawn: Thanks Phil.  
  
The horn sounded signaling it was game time. Shawn looked up into the stands and waved at his family they had drove in from Chicago to see him play. The announcer did the starting line-up and the game started. The game was neck to neck. Shawn was having a great game he had 18 of the 46 points at half-time. They were leading 46-38 at half-time.  
  
The team came back on the floor for the start of the second half. Shawn picked up his third foul with 10 minutes to play and had to be benched. Philip went in for him and he was not at the top of his game. Philip missed three shots and made 2 quick fouls.  
  
Now with 5 minutes remaining the game was tied and Shawn came back in. Shawn stole the ball and scored an easy 2 points on the fast break. The next time down the the other team hit a three. The game went back in forth and it was neck and neck.  
  
There was 20 seconds remaining in the game and IU was up by 1 point and had the ball. Jared Reiner came up behind Tom Coverdale and knocked the ball out of his hands and the ball was loose for any one to grab Jeff Newton grabbed it was knocked towards out of bounds. Shawn ran after it out of bounds and went tumbling into one of the cheerleaders.  
  
The male cheerleader turned to see what happened and took his eyes off of the cheerleader he was suppossed to catch from the basket toss. The crowd went silent as a bone chilling scream echoed in the gym. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
The crowd was silent and Shawn turned his head to see what everyone else was staring at. A pretty blond cheerleader was laying on the ground screaming in pain. She had tried to land herself and fell on her leg and she couldn't get up. The trainer rushed out onto the court and motioned for the paramedics to come over. Shawn jumped up and helped the trainer carry her over to the stretcher. They started to wheel her out of the gym. Shawn went with them he felt horrible, but Rex pulled him back.  
  
Rex: Come on man we have to finish the game and they will only let family ride with her.  
  
Shawn: Damn it this is my fault. I need to go.  
  
Rex: Alright man there is 10 seconds left lets finish it up and then let's go to the hospital.  
  
The ball was in the possession of IU and Rex imbounded the ball to Jeff Newton who passed it to Tom Coverdale who held onto the ball until time ran out. Shawn and Rex ran out of the gym and into the parking lot to his car. When they got there they saw 2 brunettes standing at his car door.  
  
Mimi was bawling her eyes out. Her and Chloe were both to upset to drive. And they needed a ride to the hospital.  
  
Rex: Mimi what are you doing here? I have to go.  
  
Mimi: Drive us to the hospital. That was my roommate. I need to go make sure she is okay. I can't get ahold of her family and I want to be there for her.  
  
Rex: Jump in that is where we are headed.  
  
Mimi: Damn it Chloe why can't I get a hold of anyone at her house.  
  
Chloe: Calm down Meems. We will ask Belle how to get a hold of them.  
  
Shawn was sitting in the front seat in shock he wouldn't say anything.  
  
Rex: Shawn man this wasn't your fault. The cheerleader should have caught her it was his fault. All you were doing is going after the ball.  
  
Shawn: I can hear her screaming over and over again in my head. I didn't even realize what had happened until I heard the sickening sound of her leg hitting the ground.  
  
Mimi: Try watching it. It was a scene from a nightmare. They talk about cheerleaders being dropped but to actually watch it happen.  
  
Chloe: Meems don't you have a game tonight.  
  
Meems: Ohio State is willing to make it up on Tuesday cause of what happened. I wouldn't have played anyways I am to upset to think about playing basketball.  
  
They arrived at the hospital to find Jasmine sitting in the waiting room crying. Mimi rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
Jasmine: Mimi I just watched her fall. I saw it happening and I just watched her fall I didn't know what to do.  
  
Mimi: Jasmine it isn't your fault. You were on the other end of the line you couldn't have broken her fall. It was a horrible accident there wasn't anything anyone could do to prevent it.  
  
Chloe: What did the doctors say?  
  
Jasmine: She was screaming in pain the whole way here and she kept telling me she was scared. I asked her if anything else hurt and she said she was sore all over but her ankle hurt the worst.  
  
Mimi: Where are all of the cheerleaders?  
  
Jasmine: Coach sent them home. She told them that she would call them with news.  
  
Chloe: Have you seen her since the ambulance.  
  
Jasmine: I don't know the doctor was talking to Coach Miller maybe she knows something. I will go find out.  
  
Jasmine walked over to her coach and saw tears running down her face.  
  
Jasmine: Is it that bad?  
  
Coach Miller: Sweetie she severely broke her ankle. The doctor said that they were going to operate on her knee right now to try to repair the damage. She will be out almost all season if not the whole season. They said she has a fractured wrist but they are mainly concerned with her right ankle. When she came down she put almost all her weight on that ankle. She crushed her ankle and they will do repair work on it during surgery. They said they would let us know what the extent of the damage was to her ankle and leg after surgery.  
  
Jasmine: Thank you I will tell the others the news.  
  
Coach Miller: Was anyone able to get a hold of her family.  
  
Jasmine: Mimi left a message to call her as soon as possible.  
  
Jasmine walked back over to Mimi as her cell phone rang. Mimi walked out of the hospital to answer her phone.  
  
Mimi: Hello.  
  
Marlena: This is Belle Black's mother you left an urgent message to call you.  
  
Mimi: Belle was hurt. I am sorry to just blurt it out.  
  
Marlena: We knew something was wrong we got your message and we are on a flight from St. Louis to Bloomington. We should arrive in an hour and a half. Can you tell me what happened. Her brother is about to have a heart attack because he is worrying so much.  
  
Mimi relayed the whole horrible scene to Belle's mother who broke into tears and told Mimi she would see her at the hospital. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 15  
  
The nurse came back into the waiting room to a frantic group of people.  
  
Nurse: What's the problem?  
  
Shawn: We lost a little boy about 3 years old. He was just here.  
  
Nurse: Did you have ballons in his hands?  
  
Shawn: Yes.  
  
Nurse: He is back in Belle Black's room he said he needed to make her boo boo's go away.  
  
Mike Davis: That little boy has a mind of his own.  
  
Marlena: Don't worry about it sweetie. Everyone was looking at you because they were concerned.  
  
Brady: At least you are going to be ok once you heal.  
  
Belle: But I'm in so much pain and I can't get out of bed. How am I going to keep up in my classes?  
  
John: It will be ok honey.  
  
Belle: No it won't.  
  
The door opened and a small little boy walked into the room carrying a bundle of balloons and a little pink bear. Everyone looked at him strangely like he was in the wrong room.  
  
John: Can I help you son?  
  
Antoine: Gotta give this to the cheerleader to make her boo-boo go away.  
  
Brady started laughing silently and Belle shared a smile with the little boy. Marlena motioned for him to come over and stand beside the bed. He handed the balloons to Marlena and the bear to Belle.  
  
Antoine: I'm Antoine. My daddy is the coach.  
  
Belle: I'm Belle. Where is your daddy?  
  
Antoine: He is with the other people outside.  
  
Belle: Well thank you for my balloons and the teddybear.  
  
Antoine: You are welcome.  
  
The door burst open and the coach ran in followed by Mimi and Shawn. Shawn and Belle locked eyes for a moment before Belle looked away. She had no idea who this stranger was in her room but he sure was cute. Shawn couldn't believe how bad Belle looked lying in the bed with the huge cast on her leg. He felt awful.  
  
Mike Davis: Belle I am so sorry he just barged in here. He is just so impatient when he makes his mind up that he wants to do something. I picked out two balloons and we had to get all of these cause he liked them all.  
  
Antoine was staring up at Belle and she motioned for Brady to put him on the bed on her left side. Antoine laid down next to her in the bed and looked up at her with scared eyes.  
  
Antoine: Does it hurt really bad? Did your mommy kiss it and make it go away. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Belle: Send Jasmine in. I think I scared her pretty bad in the ambulance.  
  
Nurse: Okay I will go get her now.  
  
The nurse walked out to the waiting room to give Belle's friends the results of her surgery.  
  
Doctor: We repaired the damage but she will be on recovery for at least 2 months. She will be in extreme pain. Apparently she broke a rib on the fall. I didn't see it until right before we operated. Right now she is looking at a broken right leg, broken right ankle, fractured right wrist, and a broken rib on her right side. Basically any movement on her right side will be painful for a while.  
  
Mimi: Will she be able to walk? I mean she has classes to attend.  
  
Doctor: I would say she will need to have help to and from every class cause for the first couple of weeks it will be very painful to move.  
  
Mimi: Oh geez how are we going to work this all out. I refuse to let her have to go alone.  
  
Doctor: I am going to put her on bed rest for 2 weeks and she has to be released from bed rest from me before she can attend classes.  
  
Mimi: Easier said than done she is very hard headed.  
  
Doctor: Well once her professors see a list of her injuries they will be crazy to make her come to class.  
  
Nurse: Is there a Jasmine over here? Miss Black would like to see you now.  
  
Jasmine: Okay take me back to her.  
  
After Jasmine left with the nurse, a very frantic couple and a young man ran in. They ran over to the group of teenagers sitting in the waiting room.  
  
Marlena: Where is my baby? Where is she?  
  
Mimi: Mrs. Black, Belle is out of surgery and she is in recovery. The nurse just left to take back one of Belle's friends to see her.  
  
John: How is she?  
  
Brady: I want to see my sister.  
  
Mimi: I'm sure they will let you see her in a second.  
  
Marlena: What happened to her? Is she ok? 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Chloe: She broke her right leg and ankle really badly. That is what they operated on. She also broke one of her ribs and she fractured her right wrist.  
  
Mimi: Her doctor is demanding she be put on bed rest for at least two weeks.  
  
Chloe: And he said she will be out of cheerleading for most of the year.  
  
Marlena: My poor baby!  
  
Shawn had been quiet the whole time listening to the conversation. He decided it was time to introduce himself to this girl's family.  
  
Shawn: Hi, my name is Shawn Brady and I'm on the basketball team. I don't know your daughter but this whole thing is my fault.  
  
John: How is it your fault?  
  
Brady: I'm going to kill you for hurting my sister!  
  
John: Brady!  
  
Shawn: I'm sorry. I was going after the ball and I accidently ran into one of the other cheerleaders and the male cheerleader that was supposed to catch Belle when she landed wasn't paying attention. He missed her and she hit the gym floor.  
  
Marlena: That wasn't your fault. It was just an accident. Nobody planned for it to happen.  
  
Shawn: Well I'm still very sorry.  
  
Jasmine walked back into the room. She smiled at the adult couple.  
  
Mimi: Jasmine, these are Belle's parents. This is our friend Jasmine.  
  
Jasmine: Hi. They are moving Belle into a room. They said she has to stay overnight and possibily tomorrow night too.  
  
Marlena: I want to see my daughter.  
  
A tall man dressed in white walked out. Marlena assumed he was the doctor. He cleared his throat.  
  
Doctor: Are you Miss Black's parents?  
  
John: Yes we are. How is my daughter?  
  
Doctor: My name is Dr. Stange. I'll be in charge of your daughter's case and I have moved her into a room. She is up in room 307. You can go up and see her and I will talk to you about her injuries later. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Marlena: Thank you so much.  
  
Mimi: Can I go see her too?  
  
Dr. Stange: Right now it would be best if only her parents went in. I don't want too many people in her room at the moment because she just came out of surgery.  
  
Brady: I'm her brother and I'm going to see her.  
  
Dr. Stange: That is fine. The rest of you can visit her in a few minutes. I'm going up to talk to her right now if you want to follow me.  
  
The doctor led Marlena, John, and Brady over to Belle's room. The others sat back down in the hard chairs in the boring waiting room.  
  
Mimi: Jasmine how is she feeling?  
  
Jasmine: She is in a lot of pain. I went ahead and broke the news to her about cheerleading. She is upset but she is more embarassed. She wants to leave school cause she is afraid people will be making fun of her.  
  
Shawn: No one will talk about her we will make sure of it.  
  
Mimi: Shawn she is going to have a hard time with this. She is really shy. I have been trying to get her to come out of her shell but it hasn't worked yet.  
  
Shawn: She will have the support of her friends and the basketball team.  
  
Just as Shawn was saying that the whole basketball team walked in behind coach Mike Davis. Mike Davis was carrying his 3 year old son. Antoine was carrying to get well soon balloons in his hand and a teddy bear.  
  
Mike Davis: Shawn is she out of surgery yet.  
  
Shawn: Yeah she is she is in with her family right now.  
  
Antoine: Daddy come on I want to go give her the balloon.  
  
Mike Davis: Just a second okay daddy is talking.  
  
Mike sat little Antoine down on the floor and he ran over to a nurse.  
  
Antoine: Cheerleader? I need to give her a balloon to make her boo boo go away.  
  
Nurse: Come on I will take you back.  
  
The nurse and the little boy headed back to the room to see Belle. Mike Davis turned around to pick Antoine up to go sit down and he was gone. He looked all over. They searched the waiting room and no one knew where he wet 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
The nurse came back into the waiting room to a frantic group of people.  
  
Nurse: What's the problem?  
  
Shawn: We lost a little boy about 3 years old. He was just here.  
  
Nurse: Did you have ballons in his hands?  
  
Shawn: Yes.  
  
Nurse: He is back in Belle Black's room he said he needed to make her boo boo's go away.  
  
Mike Davis: That little boy has a mind of his own.  
  
Marlena: Don't worry about it sweetie. Everyone was looking at you because they were concerned.  
  
Brady: At least you are going to be ok once you heal.  
  
Belle: But I'm in so much pain and I can't get out of bed. How am I going to keep up in my classes?  
  
John: It will be ok honey.  
  
Belle: No it won't.  
  
The door opened and a small little boy walked into the room carrying a bundle of balloons and a little pink bear. Everyone looked at him strangely like he was in the wrong room.  
  
John: Can I help you son?  
  
Antoine: Gotta give this to the cheerleader to make her boo-boo go away.  
  
Brady started laughing silently and Belle shared a smile with the little boy. Marlena motioned for him to come over and stand beside the bed. He handed the balloons to Marlena and the bear to Belle.  
  
Antoine: I'm Antoine. My daddy is the coach.  
  
Belle: I'm Belle. Where is your daddy?  
  
Antoine: He is with the other people outside.  
  
Belle: Well thank you for my balloons and the teddybear.  
  
Antoine: You are welcome.  
  
The door burst open and the coach ran in followed by Mimi and Shawn. Shawn and Belle locked eyes for a moment before Belle looked away. She had no idea who this stranger was in her room but he sure was cute. Shawn couldn't believe how bad Belle looked lying in the bed with the huge cast on her leg. He felt awful.  
  
Mike Davis: Belle I am so sorry he just barged in here. He is just so impatient when he makes his mind up that he wants to do something. I picked out two balloons and we had to get all of these cause he liked them all.  
  
Antoine was staring up at Belle and she motioned for Brady to put him on the bed on her left side. Antoine laid down next to her in the bed and looked up at her with scared eyes.  
  
Antoine: Does it hurt really bad? Did your mommy kiss it and make it go away. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Belle didn't want to scare the child but yet she didn't want to tell a lie either. She just kinda tried to block the pain and smiled.  
  
Belle: It hurts and yes my mom kissed it but it didn't make it completely better.  
  
Mike: Well we will be going. I know you probably want to talk to your family and friends. I'm sorry about what happened and if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me.  
  
Belle: Thank you. Bye Antoine.  
  
Antoine: (reaches up and gives Belle a kiss on the cheek) Bye Belle Black!  
  
The two left leaving John, Marlena, Brady, Mimi, and Shawn. Belle was really starting to wonder who the guy was. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes and Shawn realized he needed to introduce himself.  
  
Shawn: Um, Belle, my name is Shawn Brady. Can I talk to you for a minute in private?  
  
Belle's eyes widened and Mimi could sense that she was scared. Mimi walked over to the bed.  
  
Mimi: I'll stay so Belle won't be by herself.  
  
Marlena: Ok, we'll run down and get some coffee.  
  
Her family left and Shawn walked closer to the bed.  
  
Belle: Who are you? What are you doing in my room?  
  
Shawn: Well I'm on the basketball team and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about your accident. I feel like it is all my fault. I ran into the cheerleader and the other guy was watching me instead of watching you come down.  
  
Mimi: I told Shawn that it wasn't his fault but he won't listen. He really wanted to talk to you.  
  
Belle: (face turning red) It is ok.  
  
Shawn: Are you in a lot of pain?  
  
Belle: Um, yeah.  
  
Mimi: Belle, Shawn would like to be your friend. He is really nice.  
  
Shawn: Yeah I would like to hang out with you and get to know you better.  
  
Belle: Uh, um, you want to be, uh, my friend? 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Shawn: Yeah, is that ok?  
  
Belle: Um sure. Yeah we can be friends.  
  
Mimi: (to Shawn) Belle is very shy.  
  
Belle: Thanks Meems.  
  
Shawn: It is ok. I'm sorry that you are in pain. I still feel like this is my fault.  
  
Belle: It isn't your fault. I just wasn't meant to cheer in college.  
  
Mimi: That isn't true. You will get to cheer by the end of the season.  
  
Belle: Yeah that is at the end of the year. I will be so out of shape by then. And how am I going to get an A in all my classes when I'm not going to be allowed to attend them?  
  
Mimi: We are all going to help you. It will be ok.  
  
Belle: Yeah right.  
  
Shawn: Um, do you need anything right now? Like something to drink or eat or pain medicine or anything?  
  
Belle: I just want my leg to stop hurting. My whole right side feels numb but yet it is hurting extremely bad.  
  
Shawn: Well I know we only just met but I'm going to help you and nurse you back to health.  
  
Belle's eyes widened and her face became beet red. She glanced at Mimi with fear in her eyes. Mimi just smiled. She knew this would be good for Belle.  
  
Belle: I don't know Shawn. I don't even know you.  
  
Shawn: That is why we are going to get to know each other. We are going to start right now.  
  
Mimi: Maybe I should leave you guys alone. I'll be back in a few minutes.  
  
Mimi left the room before Belle could stop her. She was scared being alone with Shawn because of her shyness.  
  
Shawn: I'll ask you a question, you answer, then ask me a question. It will help us get to know each other. Ready?  
  
Belle: I guess. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Shawn: Where are you from?  
  
Belle: I am from Salem, Ohio. It is a small town just outside of St. Louis. Shawn I don't mean to be rude but can we continue this some other time I don't feel so well and I really want to take a nap.  
  
Shawn: Sure is there anything I can do for you?  
  
Belle: Two things actually. One tell Jasmine to call Coach Miller and have her come down her in need to talk to her. And second please go shower, no offense but you need one after that game.  
  
Shawn: Whoops completely forgot about that.  
  
Belle: It is ok. Um, Shawn.  
  
Shawn: Yeah?  
  
Belle: Thanks for saying you're sorry even though it wasn't your fault.  
  
Shawn: Well thank you for talking with me. I heard you were pretty shy.  
  
Belle suddenly felt very comfortable with Shawn like she had known him her whole life.  
  
Belle: Yeah I am shy. When I was younger I would barely talk to anyone and I would hide my face when someone I didn't know tried to talk to me.  
  
Shawn: Why are you so shy?  
  
Belle: I don't know. (she yawns)  
  
Shawn: Well I'm going to let you get some rest. I'll stop at the cafeteria and get your parents. I'll go find your coach when I get back to the school.  
  
Belle: Thank you Shawn.  
  
Shawn: No prob! Now you get some rest and feel better. I'll come see you in the morning.  
  
Belle: Bye.  
  
Shawn: Bye.  
  
Once Shawn was out of the room Belle buzzed the nurse. She was getting out of this damn hospital. She couldn't sleep in that bed and it was too loud. She wanted to go back to her dorm your with her new soft mattress she had bought. And she was not taking no for an answer.  
  
Shawn went downstairs and sent Belle's parents back upstairs. He ran into Rex in the waiting room and they decided to head home and shower. They had planned to pick up some food and take it to the Blacks at the hospital. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
The nurse walked into Belle's room.  
  
Nurse: What seems to be the problem?  
  
Belle: I want to go home. I'm fine. I don't need to stay the night.  
  
Nurse: Your doctor recommends that you spend the night here for observations. You only have to stay tonight. As of right now, you are scheduled to leave in the morning.  
  
Belle: Did you hear what I said? I'm not staying the night.  
  
John, Marlena, and Brady walked into the room to hear Belle's last comment.  
  
Marlena: What is going on? Why are you so upset Belle?  
  
Belle: I want out of this hospital. The bed is so uncomfortable and hard, I can't sleep with all the noise and the nurses coming in at all hours. I just want to be in my own bed in my own room. I don't want to wear this stupid hospital gown either.  
  
Brady: I think the pain medicine has gone to her head. She never speaks her mind like this.  
  
John: Honey, you need to stay here tonight.  
  
Marlena: I will stay the night here in the room with you if it would make you feel better.  
  
Belle: Why do I have to spend the night? I'm fine.  
  
Marlena: You are not fine. You have too many broken bones and you need to stay here so they can keep check on you. I mean you just came out of surgery a few hours ago.  
  
Belle: If you are going to take their side in this than just go home. Daddy you lied to me you said if anything went wrong you would take care of it. NOW TAKE CARE OF THIS! I WANT OUT!!  
  
John was about to protest but he saw the look of determination on his daughter's face so he turned and headed to speak to her doctor. After 20 minutes of talking John had convinced him to let Belle go to the dorm and he would stop by to check on her. He gave John the pain pill presciption and signed the release papers.  
  
John: Well sweetheart you get to leave but he will be over first thing to check on you. And you are to be on complete bedrest. Your brother will ride with you to the dorms while me and your brother get your crutches, wheelchair, bandages, and prescriptions from the pharmacy.  
  
Brady: Okay sis here is the wheelchair let's head out.  
  
Brady softly and gently sat her down in the wheelchair and Marlena and John gathered her flowers and gifts. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
When they finally got Belle back to the dorms, it took forever to get her up the stairs to the 3rd floor where her room was located. Brady was carrying her and he sat her very gently in bed but it still hurt.  
  
Belle: Ouch.  
  
Brady: I'm sorry.  
  
Mimi: I can't believe they let you out of the hospital.  
  
Brady: Well she basically demanded to leave. I think she is getting out of her shyness now.  
  
Mimi: well it's about time. I've been trying all semister.  
  
Belle: Ok guys I'm still here. You don't have to talk about me like I'm not.  
  
John and Marlena walked in carrying all the stuff Belle would need for bed rest.  
  
Marlena: This is a lot of stuff.  
  
John: We have crutches, pain medicine, a wheelchair. Would you like me to go get you anything?  
  
Belle: I'm fine but I would like to have the blankets over me. I can't lean down and get them.  
  
Marlena went over and helped her daughter. After several minutes, Belle fell asleep. The pain medicine kicked in and she was out cold.  
  
Mimi: Why dont you head to the hotel? I will be okay with her alone. Besides Jamine is camping out in here to help me out.  
  
Marlena: Are you sure?  
  
Mimi: Totally. I will call you if we need anything tonight. I promise.  
  
John: Okay but we will be back first thing in the morning.  
  
Meanwhile, Shawn was in his room with Philip. Shawn was just staring out the window while Philip sat on the bed watching him.  
  
Philip: Shawn, you need to take your mind off of things.  
  
Shawn: I can't help it. I think I have a crush on her. She is beautiful.  
  
Philip: You just met her!  
  
Shawn: Isn't Belle a pretty name?  
  
Philip: I've never seen you like this. Dude, I think you have a case of the love bug.  
  
Shawn: I just feel so guilty about everything. I wanted to stay over there but Belle wanted to be alone with her family. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
The door opened and Kevin rushed in. He had a smile on his face.  
  
Kevin: Great news, guys. Belle was released from the hospital and she is back in her dorm room. Her parents are there with her.  
  
Shawn: I thought the doctor said she had to stay overnight.  
  
Kevin: I guess he decided she could leave because she is back.  
  
Shawn: I need to go see her.  
  
Philip: You don't even know where her dorm is.  
  
Kevin: It's in Baker Hall on the 3rd floor I believe. She shares a room with Mimi.  
  
Shawn: I'm going to see her.  
  
Phil: Shawn what is she is alseep? Go see her in the morning.  
  
Shawn: Damn it. Don't you get it. She could have been seiously injured and I am responsible. I want to make sure she is okay.  
  
Phil: I would love to kick the guy's ass that dropped her. Everyone knows he likes Michelle and that is why he took his eyes off of Belle.  
  
Kevin: I heard he was getting suspended from the team.  
  
Shawn: He needs to be. Belle could have been killed.  
  
Philip: Let's not think about that. Shawn, you keep telling me about Belle. I want to go meet her in the morning if you will take me.  
  
Shawn: I don't know man she is really shy. It took her forever before she would talk to me.  
  
Kevin: Well she needs friends right now.  
  
Shawn: I guess you are right. I'll ask her before I bring you up there though. But guys I really need to go see her. If she is sleeping then I'll come back.  
  
Shawn took off before his friends could stop him.  
  
Upstairs in Belle's room, she was still sleeping. Her parents had already left and Jasmine went back to her room to get a few things. Mimi sat at the computer and was about to surf the net when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Mimi: It's open!  
  
Shawn walked in, looking nervous. He glanced at Mimi then looked at the bed with Belle sleeping semi-peacefully.  
  
Mimi: Come on in. She is sleeping.  
  
Shawn: I see that. How is she doing?  
  
Mimi: She has been asleep for almost two hours. She was in a lot of pain earlier so you should let her rest.  
  
Shawn: I won't wake her up. I just heard she was back here and I wanted to see with my own eyes.  
  
Mimi: Well hey can you do me a favor?  
  
Shawn: Yeah just name it.  
  
Mimi: Can you stay here and keep an eye on her? I really need to run down and talk to one of my professors.  
  
Shawn: Yeah go ahead. I'll just play around on your computer if that is ok with you.  
  
Mimi: Yeah do whatever. I'll be back in a few minutes.  
  
Shawn: Take your time.  
  
Mimi leaves the room and Shawn began playing a game online. He was really involved in his game that he didn't notice the time passing or the pretty blonde waking up across the room.  
  
Belle: (groggily & painfully) Shawn? 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Shawn heard Belle's voice and looked over to the bed. Her eyes were open and looking at him with questions in her eyes.  
  
Shawn: Mimi asked me to stay with you until she came back. She had to go downstairs and talk with one of her professors.  
  
Belle: Oh. How long has she been gone?  
  
Shawn: For a few minutes. Do you need anything? Want me to get you any food or something to drink?  
  
Belle shook her head and looked over towards the television. Shawn watched her and went over and turned it on. The news was on and showing clips of the game and her fall. Belle looked away with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Shawn: Want me to turn it off?  
  
Belle: I guess I need to get used to seeing this. I'm sure everyone will want to talk to me about it.  
  
Shawn: I'm sorry that you got hurt.  
  
Belle: Shawn, why are you doing this?  
  
Shawn: Doing what?  
  
Belle: You are being so nice to me. Why? I've never even met you before this.  
  
Shawn: I know that you are thinking that I'm only doing this because I feel bad. But I promise that is not the real reason.  
  
Belle: Then what is the real reason? What is the real reason you are being so nice to me and all of a sudden decide you want to be friends with me?  
  
Shawn: For a shy girl you sure are full of questions. Honestly I just want us to be friends. I feel like we were pulled together for a reason. As horrible as it was I think it happened for a reason.  
  
Belle: Shawn I don' t think I can do this. I mean I want to go to all my classes and apparently that just isn't allowed. I have to either take my wheelchair or be carried. Just imagine that someone carrying me across campus.  
  
Elsewhere on Campus  
  
Michelle: I can't believe that you let her fall. How could you be so careless? This is exactly why I didn't want to date you. When people date in the squad it gets awkward. If you hadn't been looking at me she wouldn't have fell. I feel so horrible I haven't even been up to see her in the hospital yet.  
  
Devon: You think it is our fault that she fell. Yeah I didn't catch her but I would have if I hadn't been staring at you after you got trampled by that basketball player. He didn't even apologize! I may just kick his ass for that.  
  
Michelle: Are you serious? What in the hell is the matter with you? You uncaring son of a bitch. She could've died, when I got knocked over it was my fault. We are trained and told over and over again to move out of the way if the ball is coming towards us and I didn't so I got knocked over.  
  
Devon: It isn't your fault you didn't get out of the way in time.  
  
Michelle: Oh but it is. If I hadn't been checking out that player's ass I would have known to get out of the way. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Devon: I didn't need to know that. Besides Belle should have landed that.  
  
Michelle: Here you bastard let one of the guys through you open and you catch it. You know what coach is going to suspend you or kick you off the team.  
  
Devon: I will switch schools. I am not going to be sidelined all year.  
  
Michelle: You wait. This mistake of yours will be all over news and ESPN good luck getting on another squad. No one would want to have you be their base. And you are selfish. I don't know what I ever saw in you. Belle is sidelined all year due to her injuries and you think it is unfair that you are being punished. You make me sick.  
  
Mimi had been around the corner with Rex listening to the whole conversation and Mimi was livid. She rounded the corner will a look to kill on her face. She stopped right in front of Devon and glared at him.  
  
Devon: Hey can I help you?  
  
Mimi couldn't stand the smug look on his face or his attitude he wasn't even sorry. She decided to cause him pain just like he did to Belle so she kicked him right between the legs and watched him crumple to the ground.  
  
Mimi: What couldn't you land that or get out of the way jackass?  
  
With that Mimi stormed off but Rex wanted a piece of this jerk. Devon pulled himself off the ground despite the throbbing pain he was feeling.  
  
Devon: That BITCH!  
  
Rex: You better watch it buddy or I am going to make you wish that you were never born.  
  
Devon: Yeah right. Let me guess I hurt little miss perfect so now everyone wants to take a swing at me.  
  
Belle's Room  
  
Mimi ran up the stairs in tears and heat radiating off her body because of all the anger she felt. She was furious. She ran in her room and burst in the door to find Belle sound asleep with Shawn sitting on the floor next to her bed. Shawn saw the look of hate on Mimi's face so he pulled her out into the hall to find out what is wrong.  
  
Shawn: Mimi tell me what happened you are so mad that you are shaking.  
  
Mimi started punching her fists into Shawn's chest. She ached inside that there were people that cruel in the world and that self centered. Shawn hugged her to his body and hoped she could calm down enough to tell him what is going on.  
  
Mimi: Shawn I hate him!  
  
Shawn: Who Meems?  
  
Mimi: Devon.  
  
Shawn: Devon who? I thought you liked Rex?  
  
Mimi: Rex is the cheerleader that dropped Belle.  
  
Shawn: Come on Meems we all know it was an accident. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Mimi: Shawn he isn't sorry he blames you and Belle. He said that Belle should have landed it and that he can't believe that they are suspending him for what happened. He basically said he didn't give a shit that Belle got hurt. I mean my god Shawn she could have been paralyzed or killed and he doesn't care about anyone but himself.  
  
Shawn: I am going to kill him, where is he?  
  
Mimi: Downstairs with Rex.  
  
Shawn stormed past Mimi and headed down the stairs. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his body and he felt like he was going to explode he was so angry. When he reached the corridor he saw Rex and Devon up in each other's faces.  
  
Shawn: Move Rex this is a fight I want to settle.  
  
Devon: Oh look it is the basketball player that ruined my cheerleading career.  
  
That was all it took Shawn slugged him right in the face and knocked him to the ground. They rolled around for a couple minutes when Devon took a cheap shot at Shawn's throat and Shawn couldn't catch his breath. Rex saw Shawn's struggle so he jumped in and started fighting Devon. About 5 minutes later Kevin, Philip, Mimi, and Coach Miller were pulling them apart.  
  
Coach Miller: What in the hell is going on here?  
  
Devon: These 2 attacked me.  
  
Coach Miller: Boys is that true.  
  
Michelle: Coach he deserved it I promise you. Can I talk to you in your office?  
  
Coach Miller: Okay all of you with me. I mean everyone that means Philip, Mimi, and Kevin you are witnesses.  
  
Coach Miller walked into her office and woke Coach Davis up and asked him to head down to the dorms. Coach Miller was the RA of the girls building so she could make sure they were well taken care of. They were like family to her ever since she lost her husband a year ago to liver cancer. She had never seen that big of a fight before. Sad things was all the boys would have to be suspended from the team for at least a week for fighting no matter what the cause.  
  
Michelle walked into Coach Miller's office. Everyone watched her to inside, not sure of what she would say. When she got inside, she sat across from the desk.  
  
Coach Miller: What happened?  
  
Michelle: He was saying some bad things about Belle and Shawn. He didn't even care that Belle got hurt. He kept saying it was her fault.  
  
Coach Miller: That is not right. It was not Belle's fault.  
  
Michelle: I know. And Rex and Mimi heard him saying those things and then Shawn came down and one thing led to another and they started fighting.  
  
Coach Miller: I will take care of this. Thank you for your time. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Meanwhile inside of Coach Davis's room  
  
Coach Davis is talking to Shawn and Rex.  
  
Coach Davis: I hate to tell you boys this but fighting is against the rules.  
  
Shawn: Devon said a lot of mean things about Belle.  
  
Rex: We were defending her.  
  
Coach Davis: I know boys but you know the rules. I'm going to have to suspend you both for a week.  
  
Rex: But we will miss some games.  
  
Coach Davis: I'm sorry but I don't have a choice. You will be missing two games so it won't kill you.  
  
Shawn: I know you are just doing your job. I'm sorry that I was fighting but I won't say I'm sorry for hurting Devon.  
  
Coach Davis: I need to go talk to Devon and with Coach Miller.  
  
The three of them walked back out into the hallway where a crowd had gathered. Coach Miller was waiting for them and she took Coach Davis inside her office. While in there, she explained what Michelle had told her. They came back out a few minutes later and took Devon, Shawn, and Rex inside.  
  
Coach Davis: I already suspended Shawn and Rex from two games and a week of school.  
  
Coach Miller: The only thing left is Devon's punishment.  
  
Devon: Am I getting kicked off the cheerleading team?  
  
Coach Miller: You were going to get suspended for dropping Belle anyways. Fighting will not be tolerated so you are going to get suspended and kicked off the cheerleading team.  
  
Devon: That's not fair!  
  
Coach Miller: You are in no place to judge my decisions. I suggest you go back to your room and pack because when I'm done talking with the Dean, you might be getting kicked out of school.  
  
Devon: I can't believe this. You are going to be sorry! You all will pay!  
  
Everyone watched stunned as Devon left the room, slamming the door behind him. Coach Miller looked at Shawn and Rex with admiration in her eyes.  
  
Coach Miller: I am not going to praise your fighting. But I am glad that you defended Belle because no matter what she was the victim in this. And the more I look at this the more threatened the other girls would have been with Devon on the squad.  
  
Coach Miller asked them to leave and asked Coach Davis to stay with her until the Dean came to talk to them. She wanted to make sure she was the first to talk to him. They were discussing Devon's punishment when the phone rang.  
  
Coach Miller: This is Coach Miller speaking. How may I help you?  
  
Belle: I am sorry to bother you Coach Miller but I was wondering if you could grab me a sandwich or something from deli I know it is going on 11 but I cant take my medicine without food and everyone seems to have left me.  
  
Coach Miller: I tell you what I will be up there in just a minute. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
The Coach laid the receiver down on the cradle and turned when the door opened.  
  
Coach Davis: That was quick Dean Richardson.  
  
Dean Richardson: Have you seen the news? I am trying to get them to quit showing that clip that poor girl shouldn't have to see that.  
  
Coach Miller: That is what we called you here about.  
  
Dean Richardson: First take me to see the girl. I have been in meetings and didn't get a chance to visit the hospital.  
  
They stopped at the all night deli and grabbed Belle a sandwich and a juice. They headed up the stairs to here room. Coach Miller pulled out her master key and opened the door knowing that Belle was not well enough to let them in. The Dean walked over to the chair next to her bed and handed her the sandwich and drink.  
  
Dean Richardson: Miss Black I am so sorry about your accident? Is there anything I can do for you?  
  
Belle: It's Belle and no thank you I hate being a pain I didn't want to bother Coach Miller but I can't find my friends.  
  
Dean Richardson: It is no trouble. The school wanted me to make sure you realize your scholarship is not affected by this accident. Also have all your medical bills sent to my office and I will see that they get taken care of. Also you are excused from classes until you are off bed rest. Your teachers are going to post their lecture in a email for you and you can email all assignments to them.  
  
Belle thanked me and started to feel the pain medicine kicking in. She yawned and tried desperately not to be rude and fall asleep.  
  
Dean Richardson: Well Belle we will let you get your rest. Call me if you need anything.  
  
Belle: Thank you. Thank all three of you for your help and support. Oh Coach Davis bring your son by he is the sweetest little boy. I could use some company.  
  
Dean Richardson left Belle's room and headed over to the other building to see Devon. He knocked a few times on the door and Devon finally opened.  
  
Dean Richardson: Hello Devon, I'm Dean Richardson. I came to talk to you about your punishment.  
  
Devon: Are you going to kick me out? What about Shawn and Rex? Are they getting kicked out too?  
  
Dean Richardson: You have a very smart mouth on you. I do not and will not let you speak to me in that manner.  
  
Devon: Whatever. Just tell me what my punishment is. How long am I suspended for?  
  
Dean Richardson: You are not just suspended but you are getting expelled. I want you out of this dorm and out of this school.  
  
Devon: What! That's not fair!  
  
Dean Richardson: My job isn't to be fair but to be just and that is exactly what I am doing. You have two hours to get your stuff and get out. I will be back. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
Belle was so tired of being treated like a baby it had been two weeks and they still won't let her go to class. And Shawn he was always there which she didn't mind. But the boy had to sleep sometime. He went to class, got her schoolwork, went to basketball, and then stayed with her until she fell asleep. They had became best friends or so that is what he kept saying.  
  
Belle: I am telling you Chloe if I don't get out of here I will lose it.  
  
Chloe: Belle you can't go out like this.  
  
Belle: My ribs healed it is just my stupid wrist, leg, and ankle.  
  
Chloe: Belle you hobble everywhere you go.  
  
Belle: Chloe it is a Friday night go have fun I am okay.  
  
Chloe: Are you sure?  
  
Belle: Of course the big party is tonight at the faternity house.  
  
Chloe: I wish you could go. You still haven't wore that stunning outfit.  
  
Belle: Yeah I know but since I can't get up anymore I bet the thing doesn't fit my fat ass.  
  
Chloe: Belle if anything you have lost weight not gained it.  
  
Belle: Go have fun and get ready. Please don't go get Meems either we gave her the night off and I just want to rest.  
  
Chloe: Okay but call me if you need anything.  
  
Once Chloe was out the door Belle hobbled over to her closet and pulled that outfit out of the closet. Leather pants and that revealing shirt.  
  
Belle (to herself): Well my ribs are healed lets see if it fits.  
  
After putting on her clothes she put her make-up on and fixed her hair and she grabbed her keys and her cell phone and headed out the door.  
  
At the Party  
  
Mimi: Chloe what are you doing here?  
  
Chloe: Partying what does it look like.  
  
Shawn: Who's with Belle? You know we don't want her left alone.  
  
Chloe: She went to sleep and promised to call if she needed anything.  
  
Shawn: Damn it I knew I should have stayed with her.  
  
Belle pulled into the parking lot with pain throbbing in her leg. Driving was forbidden for at least 2 months but she didn't care. She wanted out of the dorms. She stood up out of the car and lost her balance. She was dizzy from the throbbing pain in her ankle. She shook off the pain and walked to the door. She ran smack into Shawn when the door opened. Shawn grabbed ahold of the person that he had trampled at the door. He was meet with Belle's piercing blue eyes and his heart started to race. She was here. His smile instantly turned to a frown.  
  
Shawn: Belle what are you doing here? You should be in bed.  
  
Belle: Don't lecture me Shawn just get out of my way. I came to party.  
  
Belle started to walk off when the dizzy spell hit her again. Belle started to fall forward when Shawn grabbed her.  
  
Shawn: Come on let's go sit you down,  
  
Belle: It is just from the pain in my ankle.  
  
Shawn: Belle how did you get here. If me and Meems are here,  
  
Belle: I drove how else.  
  
Shawn: Belle, you are not supposed to be out of bed, let alone driving.  
  
Belle: I wanted out of the room. Is that such a crime!  
  
Shawn: I understand you getting crazy being stuck in there but you could have gotten hurt.  
  
Belle: Like I'm not already hurt.  
  
Shawn: How about I take you out of here and we go somewhere private?  
  
Belle: Where did you have in mind? 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
Shawn: Let me take you back to my room and get you in bed.  
  
Belle: What!?  
  
Shawn: Oh..ohhh no. I didn't mean that the way it came out. I just meant lets go back to my room because you need to be in bed.  
  
Belle: Did not just hear what I said? I'm sick of being in bed.  
  
Shawn: I know but you haven't been in my room yet. I promise that it is different than your room.  
  
Belle: I don't know, Shawn. I just want to be out in the fresh air for awhile.  
  
Shawn: Well you don't need to be on your ankle.  
  
Belle: Well you know what you aren't my doctor. And I am not taking orders from you.  
  
Shawn: Fine at least sit down for a minute.  
  
Belle: Fine only if you go get me a beer.  
  
Shawn: Belle do you think you really need to drink.  
  
Belle: You know what Shawn go party with your friends. I am going to talk to Michelle. She will let me relax and have a good time.  
  
Shawn: Belle come on.  
  
Belle: Shawn just leave me alone.  
  
Belle hobbled over to Michelle and grabbed a beer from the keg.  
  
After about two hours of drinking, Belle was totally drunk and helpless. Shawn watched from the other side of the room. He could tell that he was totally falling in love with her. Every guy in the room was staring at her and it made anger rage inside of Shawn. Two guys passed him and stopped. They were talking about Belle.  
  
Guy 1: Man she is hot.  
  
Guy 2: I bet she would be easy in bed.  
  
Guy 1: I bet she would too. Want to find out?  
  
Shawn: Excuse me but who are you talking about?  
  
Guy 1: See that sexy hot blonde over there on the crutches?  
  
Guy 2: We want her.  
  
Shawn: That is my good friend and you better stay away from her.  
  
Guy 2: Whatever. You gonna stop me from looking?  
  
Guy 1: Yeah what are you gonna do about it?  
  
Shawn lost his cool and punched the second guy in the face. The guy fell to the floor and his friend was shocked.  
  
Guy 1: What did you do that for?  
  
Shawn: Do you want some too?  
  
Guy 1: I'm sorry. I'll stay away from your friend.  
  
Shawn rolled his eyes and walked away. He had to get out of here. Belle was going to get him kicked out of school for sure if he didn't stop losing his cool over her. He decided to call it a night and wanted to tell her goodbye. Belle was sitting by herself in a chair with her leg propped up. Shawn only hoped that she could understand what he was saying to her.  
  
Shawn: Belle, are you ok?  
  
Belle: Awww it's Shawnie. What's up Shawnie?  
  
Shawn sighed because Belle was still drunk.  
  
Shawn: I'm going home, Belle. I think you should come with me.  
  
Belle: Why? I'm feeling good!  
  
Shawn: I think you've done enough partying for one night. Let me take you home.  
  
Belle: Nope I am fine Meems will take me home.  
  
Shawn: Fine I give up Belle. You win.  
  
Belle: Do you have to leave Shawnie.  
  
Shawn: Belle I am going home. I will come see you tomorrow. Call my cell if you need me to come get you.  
  
Shawn got up and walked over to Meems. After reasurrance from Rex and Mimi he headed back to the dorm. Shawn got back to the dorm about 15 minutes later and took a quick shower. He was laying on the couch. He fell asleep watching a movie. He was woke up 2 hours later but Rex beating on the door. Rex was obviously drunk off his ass.  
  
Shawn: What the hell Rex it is 2:30 in the morning/  
  
Rex: I need your help.  
  
Shawn: I am going to bed Rex.  
  
Rex: But wait I dropped Belle.  
  
Shawn was about to shut the door when he heard Belle's name come out of Rex's mouth.  
  
Shawn: You did what!  
  
Rex: I tried to carry her to her room but I am just so drunk and she wouldn't hold still. And now she is downstairs whimpering and she won't let anyone touch her.  
  
Shawn: Come on let's go.  
  
Shawn headed downstairs in his boxers to help Belle up to her room. When he reached her she grabbed ahold of Chloe's arm. Shawn reached out to help her up but she pulled away.  
  
Shawn: Come on Belle let me help you up.  
  
Belle: No you're mad at me.  
  
Shawn: Belle I am not mad come on let's get you to sleep.  
  
Belle: No you're mad at me.  
  
Shawn: Damn it Belle, I am not mad. You need to get to sleep.  
  
Belle started to cry. Shawn yelling at her was not helping. Her whole body ached from the pain from being out of bed. Shawn leaned down and smoothed the hair out of her face.  
  
Shawn: I am sorry Belle I didn't mean to yell. Come on hold onto me I will get you upstairs.  
  
Belle: Promise not to drop me.  
  
Shawn: Never angel never.  
  
Shawn lifted Belle up and carried her up the stairs to her room. By the time Mimi had the door unlocked Belle was fast asleep in Shawn's arms. Shawn laid her down gently on the bed and covered her up. He sat there for a moment staring at her. Shawn bent down and kissed her forehead and headed out the door.  
  
Mimi helped Chloe change Belle without waking her. And the girls passed out for the night. Only to be woken up moments later by the scream that came from Belle when she fell out of bed.  
  
Belle: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Mimi: What happened?  
  
Belle: I don't feel so good. I treid to get up to go to the bathroom and I can't stand up.  
  
Mimi: Okay sit back down. Let me try to help you.  
  
After multiple tries they realized that Belle had injured her ankle worse and there was no way she was walking anywhere. Mimi held the trash can in front of Belle while Mimi ran to get help from the only person she could think of at 3:00 in the morning.  
  
Shawn woke up once again to the pounding at his door. He was going to kill Rex. Waking him up twice in one night. He stumbled over to the door to be meet by a frantic Chloe.  
  
Chloe: Sorry to wake you up Shawn but Belle is sick and she can't walk at all. And me and Meems can't carry her. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
Shawn ran up to Belle's room. She was lying on the floor and crying. Shawn jumped down in front of her.  
  
Shawn: Belle, are you ok? What's wrong?  
  
Belle: It hurts Shawn. Make it stop.  
  
Shawn: What hurts? Your ankle?  
  
Belle: Please make it go away.  
  
Shawn: I'm going to put you back into bed ok?  
  
Belle nodded so Shawn gently lifted her up and put her into her bed. He sat down on the edge with her.  
  
Mimi: Should we call the doctor?  
  
Shawn: She is still having the effects of the alcohol. I think we should wait until morning to see how her leg is.  
  
Belle: Don't leave me, Shawn.  
  
Shawn: I'm not going anywhere. You should try to get some sleep.  
  
Chloe: Would you guys mind if I went back to sleep? I don't think I can keep my eyes open much longer.  
  
Shawn: You and Mimi both get some sleep. I'll stay here and take care of Belle.  
  
Chloe and Mimi thanked him and crawled into their beds. Within minutes, both were fast asleep.  
  
Belle: It hurts.  
  
Shawn: Try not to think about it.  
  
Belle: Will you sing to me?  
  
Shawn smiled and began to sing softly to Belle. Before he was finished singing the song, Belle was asleep. Shawn looked at her ankle and wished he could see through the cast. He was sure that it was swollen. How could Rex drop her? It was all his fault. He should have never left her at that party. He glanced at the clock and realized he spent the whole night awake. He didn't want to leave Belle so he went over to the small couch and tried to go to sleep. He tossed and turned but finally went to sleep.  
  
Shawn woke up an hour later when the sun was shining in the room. He quietly left the room. He wanted to get a quick shower so he could help take Belle to the doctor when she woke up. He grabbed some clothes and jumped into the shower.  
  
Belle had woken when she thought she heard the door. She took her covers off and tried to stand up to walk to the bathroom. But she couldn't stand.  
  
Belle: MEEMS!!!  
  
Mimi: What?  
  
Belle: What in the hell happened to my ankle? And why does my head fill like it is going to explode.  
  
Mimi: You mean you don't remember last night.  
  
Belle: I just remember driving to the party. And Shawn trying to get me to go back to sleep.  
  
Mimi: Well you were quite drunk. You drove to the party and your ankle was bothering you so you kept drinking. Plus you got mad at Shawn cause he wanted you to go to bed. Shawn got mad at someone that mad at a comment about you being easy and punched the guy. Then Shawn tried to take you home when he left and you wouldn't go. So he left. And Rex tried to carry you to the room but you wouldn't hold still so he dropped you. Then we had to go wake Shawn up cause you wouldn't let anyone touch you. Shawn tucked you in and you woke up an hour later sick. But you couldn't stand so we had to get Shawn. He stayed with you all night. While you got sick and tried to fall asleep.  
  
Belle: Oh god, please tell me you are kidding.  
  
Mimi: Nope sorry sweetie it is true. Now hold onto me and hobble over to the bathroom so we can get you in the tub. You take a bath and then we are headed to see the doctor.  
  
Belle: Okay but no Shawn I can't face him right now.  
  
Belle was getting dressed and yelled for Mimi to come help her get out.  
  
Mimi: Just a second Belle.  
  
Mimi rushed over to answer the door and saw Shawn standing there dressed and ready to go.  
  
Mimi: She is embarrassed. She told me not to let you in if you came.  
  
Shawn: Why?  
  
Mimi: She doesn't remember anything from last night. And she is humiliated that you saw her like that.  
  
Shawn: I'll handle it. Just go help her before she get out.  
  
Mimi: By the way is the teddy bear for me.  
  
Shawn: No smart ass it is for Belle.  
  
Mimi: You are so obvious.  
  
Shawn: Just go help Belle.  
  
Mimi helped Belle get out of the tub and get dressed. They walked out the door with Belle hanging onto Mimi's shoulder. Belle jerked back towards the bathroom when she saw Shawn and feel flat on her ass. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
Mimi and Shawn rushed to Belle as she fell. Shawn grabbed her arm to stop her from completely falling but she hurt her leg. Belle: OHHH! Shawn: You are going to the doctor now. Belle: Shawn, I need you to leave. Mimi: Belle, Shawn needs to help me. I can't lift you. Belle finally gave in and let Shawn carry her out to Mimi's car. They headed to the hospital. Once they arrived, Shawn carried Belle inside and they had to wait in the waiting room while a doctor looked over Belle. Dr. Strange did a few tests on Belle's ankle and frowned at the results. He knew her foot was broken but the results of this test were strange. Belle: What is wrong? Why am I in such pain? Dr. Strange: Have you been walking on this? Belle: I used my crutches to get around last night. Dr. Strange: Well I have some bad news about your ankle.  
  
In the waiting room... Shawn: This is all my fault. I should have never left this morning. Mimi: No, I should have stayed home last night and made sure Belle didn't get out of bed. It's my fault. Shawn: If only I hadn't left her at the party last night she wouldn't have fallen. She hurt her leg worse and it's my fault. Mimi: No Shawn it isn't your fault. I don't know what she was thinking by driving herself and getting drunk. Shawn: Should we call her parents? I mean they have a right to know what is going on. Mimi: Let's wait and see what the doctor says first. There has to be a reason for her being in pain. I bet you she rebroke it somehow. Shawn: Is that possible? Mimi: I don't know. But she had to have done something bad to it. I just hope she is going to be ok. Belle: What's the bad news doctor? Dr. Strange: It appears that you have tore a ligament in your leg and you will need surgery. Belle: No I only had a month of recovery left. Dr. Strange: The recovery for this surgery is about 4 to 6 weeks. I am also taking your driving privilidges away. No driving till I sign a medical release. Belle: Oh come on that isn't fair. Dr. Strange: No buts about it. Belle: When do I have to have this surgery? Dr. Strange: Today. Belle: I need to go home and get a bag since I will be here a couple of days. Dr. Strange: I will send one of your friends you will be going in surgery in a couple hours. Dr. Strange sent one of the nurses to get Belle's friends while he prepared her for surgery. Mimi and Shawn came rushing in to find out what the doctor had said. Mimi: Oh are you okay? Did you hurt yourself worse? Belle: I have to have another surgery. Today and I need someone to go get my stuff. Mimi: I will go right now and I will go talk to your teachers too. Belle: Thanks Mimi. Shawn: Belle is it okay if I stay with you until she get back. Belle: Fine just don't talk to me. Sit over there. Shawn: What did I do? Belle: You wouldn't understand. Shawn: I think I deserve to know. Belle: I wouldn't have went to that party if it weren't for you. Shawn: I wanted to take you back home. Belle: Well I wanted to find someone to care about me. All my friends have boyfriends. I mean hell my brother is dating one of my friends. Mimi and Rex might as well be dating. And me well I am stuck in bed with no boyfriend. Shawn: Belle. Belle: No Shawn I get it. I know you are only interested in me as a friend. That is why I went to that party to find someone else. Shawn: What makes you think I don't like you? Belle: Shawn I get it okay you like me as a friend but I need more than that. Shawn: Belle I do like you. I like the way you smile and laugh when your nervous. I like the way you bite your bottom lip when you are embarassed. I like everything about you. Belle: Shawn don't lie to me. Don't try to spare my feelings. Shawn: I'm not lying. Belle: Enough Shawn. No more pity. I know you said all that cause I made you feel bad. Shawn: Belle it's the truth. Belle: I said no more pity! Shawn: But Belle... Belle: GET OUT SHAWN JUST GET OUT!!!! 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 34  
  
After Kyle left Belle's room, she lay there wondering what was wrong with Shawn and where he went to. She hadn't seen or heard from him since he stormed out.  
  
Belle: I wonder where he went to. He said he was going to stay with me and take care of me. Maybe he just headed to take a shower.  
  
There was a knock on the door. It opened slightly and Chloe walked in.  
  
Chloe: Hey how are you feeling?  
  
Belle: Have you seen Shawn? He left here about 2 hours ago and left without saying a word.  
  
Chloe: I haven't seen him. He might have went home for Thanksgiving. Did you try calling him?  
  
Belle: There is no answer at the dorm. I'm worried about him.  
  
Chloe: I wouldn't worry too much. You know Shawn. He probably just went out to buy stuff for you or something. He will be back soon.  
  
Belle: I really hope so.  
  
Meanwhile Rex headed back to his room that he shared with Shawn. He saw a note sitting on his bed. He was about to pick it up when the phone rang.  
  
Rex: Hello?  
  
Belle: Rex, is Shawn there?  
  
Rex: I'm sorry Belle but he's not here.  
  
Rex suddenly remembered Shawn storming away and him and Mimi chasing after him but decided to play ball instead.  
  
Belle: Do you know where he is?  
  
Rex: Actually Belle, the last time I saw him, he was leaving the dorm and he seemed pretty upset. What happened between you two?  
  
Belle: Nothing happened at least nothing that I know of. But if you see Shawn, please tell him to call me.  
  
Rex: I'll go look for him.  
  
Belle: Thanks Rex. Bye.  
  
Rex: I hope you feel better. Bye Belle.  
  
Mimi was sitting next to Rex poking him in the side for the millionth time. Rex had ignored her and was tying to talk to Belle about the Shawn situation. Mimi just handed Rex the note from Shawn with a confused look on her face.  
  
Mimi: I guess you don't have to go look for him after all? What happened between him and Belle to make him just up and leave?  
  
Rex: Belle said nothing happened. But he was obviously upset about something to do with Belle. Why don't you head down to the hospital to see Belle while I try to get a hold of Shawn on his cell and if all else fails I will call his parents' house.  
  
Mimi headed down to the hospital ready to ring Belle's neck. Rex pulled out his cell phone and headed out the door trying Shawn on his cell phone. After the fifth time of getting no answer he left a very irrate voicemail on Shawn's phone.  
  
Rex (Voicemail): Shawn this is Rex when you quit feeling so damn sorry for yourself will you please call your roommate back and tell him why you left without saying a word to me.  
  
Rex dialed Shawn's home phone and decided there was one thing to do and that was to talk to Hope. Shawn's mom seemed to be the only one that could calm him down when he gets hard headed. After about 3 rings Hope answered the phone.  
  
Hope: Hello.  
  
Rex: Mrs. Brady it is Rex. I was wondering if Shawn has made it home yet or not?  
  
Hope: No Rex I didn't even know that he was on his way home yet. He told me that he would be heading home tomorrow if his friend was out of the hospital by then. And Rex I have told you it is Hope not Mrs. Brady.  
  
Rex: Well Mrs. Brady, I mean Hope, Shawn stormed out of here about 2 hours ago.  
  
Hope: Why what happened? Surely Belle wasn't out of the hospital yet.  
  
Rex: Belle isn't with him. Last I saw him he was pretty upset and I tried to find him but he left. I will call you back when I know what caused him to be so upset but please have him call me when he gets there. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
  
Belle: What do you mean what is the matter with me? Why are you yelling at me? Mimi: Don't play dumb with me, Belle. I know what happened between you and Shawn earlier. Belle: He has a big mouth. Mimi: And you are too stubborn. For your information, Shawn really likes you. Belle: He is just saying that because he feels sorry for me. Poor little Belle got hurt and can't take care of herself. Mimi: That is not true and you know it. You like Shawn and he likes you. Why can't you understand that? Belle: He just feels sorry for me. I've never had a boyfriend ever so why would suddenly a guy like me after I've been in a horrible accident? Mimi: Shawn isn't most guys, Belle. He is caring and sweet and nice and sensitive. Belle: Then why don't you date him? Mimi: Shawn is my friend. I don't like him like that but you do. Belle: Nothing is going to come out of me liking Shawn. Mimi: It will if you let it. Give Shawn a chance to explain himself. We were talking and Belle he really does like you. He even went as far to say he thought he was falling in love with you. Belle: Really? Are you sure about this? You know how shy I am and if this is some sick joke I will hurt you both. Mimi: Look, just talk to Shawn. Please for me? I'm your best friend. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it would help. Belle: Ok I'll talk to Shawn but I won't promise anything. Mimi: Goody! Hand me the phone so I can call him. Belle: You're going to call him from here? Mimi: Yeah he's still at the dorm. He was scared to come back because he thought you would just yell at him again. Belle: Yeah well I probably would have. Mimi: Well when he gets here, you better be nice. Give him a chance. You never know what could happen. Belle: Well Meems you bought me flowers aren't you going to give them to me. Mimi: At first I considered throwing them at you. And I didn't buy them. They are from Shawn. Belle: I feel so bad. Maybe I don't deserve him. Mimi: Now no more feeling sorry for yourself. Belle: Okay go call him from your cell phone. I don't want to listen to your conversation. Plus I have to call my mom. Meems came back 5 minutes later to talk to Belle. Meems:Okay well he will be here soon want me to help you change into a nightgown before I leave? Belle: Sure put the light blue nightgown on me. Meems: Oh good thing I picked the silky one. Belle: Okay and can you help me comb through my hair. Meems: Okay. They got Belle presentable and Mimi and Belle watched Sweet Home Alabama while they waited on Shawn.  
  
Kevin showed up 5 minutes later with some daisies. He stayed and watched the movie with them. About 20 minutes later Rex and Philip showed up with Chloe and Michelle to visit Belle. Belle: We are just having one hell of a party in my room. Everyone was watching Sweet Home Alabama and talking about the upcoming basketball game. Belle nervously looked at the clock. It had bern 45 minutes since Mimi called Shawn. About 10 minutes later Shawn came back carrying a huge teddy bear. Everyone was still engrossed in the movie. Shawn walked in and laid the teddy bear on the window seat. He sat down next to Rex and watched the movie. Everyone stayed till the movie was over and they started to watch 2 Weeks Notice when Meems finally spoke up. Meems: Well I am heading home to get some rest night Belle. Chloe: Yeah come on Phil, Rex it is getting late and you drove me and Michelle. Everyone started to leave but Kevin was still sitting there watching the movie. He got the look of death from  
  
Mimi and headed out the door with the others. Kevin: Hey Shawn come on buddy Belle needs her rest. Shawn started to get up and head out with the others. He hated to keep Belle awake when she had surgery in the morning. Belle: Go ahead Kevin. I need to talk to Shawn for a minute. Kevin: Well do you need a ride I can wait? Meems: Damn it Kevin he drove now come on.  
  
Kevin finally got the message and headed out the door with the others leaving Shawn and Belle alone. Shawn: How are you feeling? Belle I've been better. Look Shawn I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier. Shawn: You don't have to say that. Belle: I was just in so much pain then right after I blurted out my feelings you said you liked me and I've never had a boyfriend before so I didn't exactly know what to say. I know that its not excuse for how I acted but I just wanted to say sorry. Shawn: It's ok Belle. But I do want you to know that I was telling you the truth. I do like you more than a friend. Belle: I just have a hard time believing it. Shawn: I know its hard to believe that I like you when you have a million guys falling at your feet but I did. I don't want you to push me away. Belle: I'm sorry. Maybe we can start over. Shawn: I would like that. Belle: Thank you for my flowers and balloons and my bears. I love them. Shawn: I hoped you would like them. I wanted to find something special. Belle smiled and yawned. Shawn noticed this and laughed. Shawn: I see that you are tired. Belle: No, I'm not. I just want to stay awake and talk to you. Shawn: What time is your surgery tomorrow? Belle: They just said first thing. Shawn: Well I promise to be here before you go into surgery. I'm going to leave and let you get some sleep. Belle: Shawn, thank you. Thank you for forgiving me and being here for me. Shawn: You're welcome. I would do it again in a heartbeat. Get some sleep angel. Belle: Goodnight Shawn. I'll see you in the morning. Shawn: Night. Bye Belle. Belle: Bye. Shawn smiled at her as he slowly backed towards the door. Belle closed her eyes and was soon asleep due to the pain shot she had recieved earlier. 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
  
Shawn, Mimi, Rex, Chloe and Philip sat in the waiting room waiting for Belle to come out of surgery. Shawn was being too quiet and continued to smile. Mimi noticed this and decided to ask about his private time with Belle.  
  
Mimi: So what happened between you and Belle last night?  
  
Shawn: What are you talking about? We just talked.  
  
Mimi: Are you a couple yet?  
  
Shawn: No, we are not a couple.  
  
The others overheard and decided to join in.  
  
Rex: But you are in love with her, Shawn. Why aren't you a couple?  
  
Philip: Yeah man didn't you tell her how much you liked her?  
  
Chloe: Belle is in love with you too. You are all she talks about.  
  
Mimi: See, I'm not the only one that sees the connection you and Belle share.  
  
Shawn: Don't make such a big deal out of this. Belle and I had a long talk yesterday before she fell asleep. We are not a couple yet but that is something I am working on. Right now we just need to focus on getting her leg better.  
  
Chloe: I hope she comes out of surgery soon. We need to have a talk about you.  
  
Shawn: Why do you want to talk about me?  
  
Chloe: It's a girl thing, Shawn.  
  
Shawn: Chloe don't pressure Belle about this. She is afraid of relationships and I want to take this slow with her. She deserves the best and I am going to make sure that is exactly what she gets.  
  
Mimi: Please tell me you at least kissed the girl.  
  
Shawn: MIMI, that is so not your business.  
  
Mimi was about to defend herself when the doctor walked out. They all rushed over to get the latest news. The doctor had a smile on his face so everyone sighed with relief. Shawn was not shy he immediately started hitting the surgeon with a million questions.  
  
Shawn: How did the surgery go?  
  
Dr. Strange: She did amazingly well with all the swelling she had. I think that if she follows doctor's orders she will recover in about 3 weeks. But during those three weeks no weight is to be put on that leg or it will double her recovery time. Basically I think she will need to be helped to every class and absouletly no driving. Can I trust you guys to take care of this.  
  
Shawn: Of course you can trust us. When can we see her?  
  
Dr. Stange: She is still in the recovery room. The nurse will be moving her back into a hospital room within the next 20 minutes.  
  
Mimi: I'm so glad that she is going to be ok.  
  
Dr. Stange: I will have someone come out and tell you when she is back in a room. Have a good day.  
  
Shawn: You guys heard the doctor. We have to make sure Belle doesn't get out of bed.  
  
Mimi: She is going to hate staying in bed all the time.  
  
Shawn: She doesn't have a choice if she wants to get better. She is going to have to deal with it.  
  
Chloe: That is easier said than done.  
  
Shawn: Do you guys mind if I could have some alone time with Belle?  
  
Philip: Shawn, remember now you can't go get it on with her yet.  
  
Everyone laughed and Shawn blushed.  
  
Shawn: I don't want to have sex with Belle. I respect her too much for that. Besides, I'm not that kind of person, Philip, unlike you.  
  
Philip: I'm not a player.  
  
Shawn: Yeah we all know. Anyways, would you guys mind if I could talk to her alone for awhile?  
  
Rex: How about this, we all go in to see Belle and talk for awhile. Then we will all leave and let you stay with her?  
  
Shawn: That sounds perfect. Thank you guys.  
  
Nurse: Excuse me, but are you here with Isabella Black?  
  
Mimi: Yeah, can we go see her now?  
  
Nurse: She is in room 309. Don't stay very long because she needs her rest.  
  
Shawn: Thank you. We won't stay long.  
  
The group headed towards Belle's room, happy that their friend was going to be ok soon. Shawn allowed everyone else to go in and see her first so he could be the last one with her and be alone with her. He needed a minute to think of the perfect thing to say to her. At least Mimi had agreed to be the one to talk to her about not getting out of bed unless she was going to class and she couldn't even do that alone. Shawn saw the group heading out the door and he stopped Mimi.  
  
Shawn: Meems why are you leaving so soon?  
  
Mimi: She is really tired and she is asking for you.  
  
Shawn: She wants to see me.  
  
Mimi: Shawn the girl is falling head over heals in love with you. Who do you think she wants to see.  
  
Shawn hugged Mimi goodbye and headed inside the door to see Belle. His heart was racing trying to think of the perfect thing to say to her. No words came out of his mouth he walked next to her bed and bent down to give her a hug. He was about to ask her how she was feeling when Belle pulled his lips down to hers and planted a mind blowing kiss on him.  
  
Shawn was stunned but his lips crashed into Belle's and the two felt a spark between them. It was like magic. They were meant to be together. Neither wanted to pull apart but they needed air so Shawn slowly pulled away.  
  
Shawn: Uh, that was, uh, wow.  
  
Belle: It was perfect.  
  
Shawn: I've never shared a kiss so wonderful before.  
  
Belle: I've never had a kiss before. Did I do it right?  
  
Shawn tried to hide his smile at her innocence.  
  
Shawn: Oh yeah you did it perfectly. How are you feeling?  
  
Belle: I'm a little sore and my ankle hurts. Mimi gave me the news that I'm not allowed to do anything for three weeks.  
  
Shawn: Well I'm going to stand by your side and do whatever needs to be done for you.  
  
Belle: You are so sweet, Shawn Brady.  
  
Shawn: Belle, please. I have a reputation to protect. Please don't call me sweet.  
  
Belle: Well you are being sweet to me. I'm sorry that I was a jerk to you before.  
  
Shawn: I understand and its ok. Now I'm going to leave soon so you can get some rest but before I do, there is something I think we should do.  
  
Belle: Please don't leave. I want you to stay here with me in the hospital. I don't want to be alone.  
  
Shawn: You want me to stay? Of course I will stay with you.  
  
Belle: Now what was your idea? I'm going to fall asleep soon so you better tell me now.  
  
Shawn: Well I was just thinking we could do a little more of this.  
  
Shawn bent down and began to kiss Belle. His tongue met hers and danced around in her mouth. Shawn moved his hands through Belle's hair. They would have kept up their kiss if not for the nurse coming in the room, causing them to break apart.  
  
Nurse: I'm sorry. You can continue if you would like.  
  
She went to check Belle's I.V. while Shawn and Belle tried to hide their embarrassment.  
  
Shawn: Next time. Now you get some rest.  
  
Belle: I am going to hold you to that next time. Goodnight Shawn and thank you for staying.  
  
Shawn: Where else would I be? Goodnight angel.  
  
The nurse arranged for a cot to be put up in Belle's room so Shawn would have something to sleep on. Shawn told her that it wasn't necessary. He knew there was no way he would be getting any sleep. His heart was still pounding from the intense kiss that he shared with Belle. After hours of watching her sleep and studying her beautiful face he finally fell asleep. He had such wonderful dreams only to awaken to his worst nightmare. Shawn looked up to see Kyle Woods from the basketball team sitting by Belle's bedside. He tried to keep his eyes closed so no one would know that he was awake. From what he heard in the conversation they apparently had class together. His insides were boiling the guy had brought her flowers and kept touching her arm. And she was flirting right back. He knew it was a mistake to open up to her and now he was paying for it with a broken heart. Shawn opened his eyes and jumped out of the cot avoiding the eyes of the flirting couple. Shawn grabbed his coat and walked out the door without paying a second thought to the nauseating scene he just watched.  
  
Shawn slammed his fist into the elevator button anger boiling through out his whole body. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. It made him sick. He headed straight to his room to be alone and blow off some steam. Shawn walked into his apartment room to see Rex and Mimi making out on the couch. Shawn just slammed the door and headed down to the gym. He needed to be alone or he was going to explode. Rex had jumped off the couch and headed after Shawn knowing that angry look on his face. But Shawn was too fast he couldn't catch up to him. Mimi ran over to Rex's side wondering what in the world was up with Shawn.  
  
Mimi: What in the world is wrong with him?  
  
Rex: Whatever it is, I feel sorry for whoever put him in that mood.  
  
Mimi: I hate to see him this upset. Belle is okay and Thanksgiving break is in 2 days.  
  
Rex: I know he was planning on asking Belle to go home with him because he knew her parents are out of the country on a vacation.  
  
Mimi: Belle never said anything about it.  
  
Rex: He hasn't asked her yet. Speaking of which what are you doing Thanksgiving?  
  
Mimi: Sorry sweetheart have to spend time with the family.  
  
Rex: Well maybe Christmas then.  
  
Mimi: Don't you and Shawn need to get ready for basketball practice?  
  
Rex: Nope coach gave us a week off.  
  
Mimi: Shawn doesn't have classes tomorrow so I guess he hasn't headed home yet cause of Belle's surgery.  
  
Rex: Yeah pretty much. Look let's go look for him.  
  
Mimi and Rex headed off to look for Shawn. They headed down to the basketball courts thinking that is where he had headed. They ran into Philip and Stephaine and they started a game of two on two totally forgetting about Shawn. Shawn on the other hand had just finished blowing off steam. He needed to get away. To get away from the hurt and confusion. He knew that he had promised Belle to be by her side to help her through this. But she didn't need him anymore Kyle was there. The thought made him sick. He quickly headed to his apartment praying that Rex and Mimi were gone. He unlocked the door and to his surprise he was in luck. Shawn grabbed his clothes and took a quick shower. Then he grabbed the notepad leaving Rex a quick note. Shawn grabbed his bag and car keys and headed down to his Explorer. 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
  
After Kyle left Belle's room, she lay there wondering what was wrong with Shawn and where he went to. She hadn't seen or heard from him since he stormed out.  
  
Belle: I wonder where he went to. He said he was going to stay with me and take care of me. Maybe he just headed to take a shower.  
  
There was a knock on the door. It opened slightly and Chloe walked in.  
  
Chloe: Hey how are you feeling?  
  
Belle: Have you seen Shawn? He left here about 2 hours ago and left without saying a word.  
  
Chloe: I haven't seen him. He might have went home for Thanksgiving. Did you try calling him?  
  
Belle: There is no answer at the dorm. I'm worried about him.  
  
Chloe: I wouldn't worry too much. You know Shawn. He probably just went out to buy stuff for you or something. He will be back soon.  
  
Belle: I really hope so.  
  
Meanwhile Rex headed back to his room that he shared with Shawn. He saw a note sitting on his bed. He was about to pick it up when the phone rang.  
  
Rex: Hello?  
  
Belle: Rex, is Shawn there?  
  
Rex: I'm sorry Belle but he's not here.  
  
Rex suddenly remembered Shawn storming away and him and Mimi chasing after him but decided to play ball instead.  
  
Belle: Do you know where he is?  
  
Rex: Actually Belle, the last time I saw him, he was leaving the dorm and he seemed pretty upset. What happened between you two?  
  
Belle: Nothing happened at least nothing that I know of. But if you see Shawn, please tell him to call me.  
  
Rex: I'll go look for him.  
  
Belle: Thanks Rex. Bye.  
  
Rex: I hope you feel better. Bye Belle.  
  
Mimi was sitting next to Rex poking him in the side for the millionth time. Rex had ignored her and was tying to talk to Belle about the Shawn situation. Mimi just handed Rex the note from Shawn with a confused look on her face.  
  
Mimi: I guess you don't have to go look for him after all? What happened between him and Belle to make him just up and leave?  
  
Rex: Belle said nothing happened. But he was obviously upset about something to do with Belle. Why don't you head down to the hospital to see Belle while I try to get a hold of Shawn on his cell and if all else fails I will call his parents' house.  
  
Mimi headed down to the hospital ready to ring Belle's neck. Rex pulled out his cell phone and headed out the door trying Shawn on his cell phone. After the fifth time of getting no answer he left a very irrate voicemail on Shawn's phone.  
  
Rex (Voicemail): Shawn this is Rex when you quit feeling so damn sorry for yourself will you please call your roommate back and tell him why you left without saying a word to me.  
  
Rex dialed Shawn's home phone and decided there was one thing to do and that was to talk to Hope. Shawn's mom seemed to be the only one that could calm him down when he gets hard headed. After about 3 rings Hope answered the phone.  
  
Hope: Hello.  
  
Rex: Mrs. Brady it is Rex. I was wondering if Shawn has made it home yet or not?  
  
Hope: No Rex I didn't even know that he was on his way home yet. He told me that he would be heading home tomorrow if his friend was out of the hospital by then. And Rex I have told you it is Hope not Mrs. Brady.  
  
Rex: Well Mrs. Brady, I mean Hope, Shawn stormed out of here about 2 hours ago.  
  
Hope: Why what happened? Surely Belle wasn't out of the hospital yet.  
  
Rex: Belle isn't with him. Last I saw him he was pretty upset and I tried to find him but he left. I will call you back when I know what caused him to be so upset but please have him call me when he gets there. 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35  
  
Mimi stormed into Belle's hospital room with an angry look on her face. She slammed the door as hard as she could as Belle looked at her in shock. You could almost see the smoke coming out of Mimi's ears.  
  
Belle: Mimi, what in the...  
  
Mimi: BELLE DON'T YOU DARE SAY A DAMN WORD. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!  
  
Belle: Why are you yelling at me?  
  
Mimi: What did you do to Shawn? He really likes you and you treated him like creap.  
  
Belle: I don't know what you are talking about but you have no right to come into my room yelling and screaming at me.  
  
Mimi: I will yell and scream if I want to. You have no right to treat Shawn the way you did.  
  
Belle: You know what Mimi, just get out!  
  
Mimi: Why should I leave? I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell you did to Shawn.  
  
Belle: I already told you that I don't know what you are talking about. What happened to Shawn? Do you know where he is?  
  
Mimi: Why should I tell you where he is? You don't care about him. You just wanted to lead him on.  
  
Belle: I like Shawn and I thought he liked me to.  
  
Mimi: You are such a slut! I'm out of here.  
  
Belle: Excuse me? I am not a slut Mimi. I do not sleep around with guys. For your information, I am a virgin!  
  
Mimi: I'm not surprised about that one.  
  
Belle: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Mimi: Like I said before, you just lead guys on and then you dump them just like you did with Shawn.  
  
Belle: I don't know what the hell you are talking about but I didn't dump Shawn. He left my room not telling me why and I haven't been able to find him since.  
  
Mimi: I don't blame him for leaving. I can't believe you are acting so innocent.  
  
Belle: I'm acting innocent because I am innocent! Will you just please tell me what is really going on?  
  
Mimi: I don't want to see you right now. You hurt one of my good friends and screwed up a really great relationship. Call me whenever you wake up and realize what you lost but don't call me because you want Shawn back or you are starting to feel sorry for yourself.  
  
Belle looked confused but Mimi ignored her and went out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Shawn was driving home trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. So many times he had told himself not to fall in love that it only ends in heart ache. But he was sure that Belle was different. He knew that he should have talked to Rex before he left but he didn't want to deal with everyone's questions. His cell phone had rang 10 times since he left Salem. 5 from Rex, and 5 from his mom. No calls from Belle. Shawn was about 10 minutes away from home and he wasn't quite sure that he was ready to face the million questions from his mom about why he was home so early. He finally decided to crash at the Brady Pub. He knew his mom would worry but he would finally be able to get some sleep. Shawn pulled into the parking lot of the Pub and used his key to get in the already closed Pub. His grandma was cleaning the tables and rushed over to see her grandson.  
  
Caroline: Shawn we weren't expecting you for a couple of days. I thought someone was coming with you.  
  
Shawn: Coach cancelled practice so I figured today was as good as any to head home. And my friend's family was in town so she couldn't come.  
  
Caroline knew he was lying to her but decided to let it go because he obviously was not ready to talk about what was going on.  
  
Shawn: Listen grandma I was wondering if I could crash here tonight I don't feel like playing a million questions with mom.  
  
Caroline: Sure sweetie go get some rest but I am going to call her and tell her that you made it here safe and that you will be home in the morning.  
  
Shawn: Thanks grandma, goodnight.  
  
Caroline waited for Shawn to get up the stairs and called Hope knowing that Hope would be there before Shawn could even close his eyes.  
  
Hope: Hello.  
  
Caroline: Hope listen Shawn is here. Come over and figure out what is going on.  
  
Hope: Say no more I am going to give my son an earful.  
  
Shawn jumped in the shower and let the hot water calm his nerves. He washed his hair and stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Once he opened the door he came face to face with his mother. Shawn reached out to hug his mother but was shocked when she grabbed him by his ear and pulled him to the spare bedroom. Shawn sat on the bed and just waited for his mom to go off.  
  
Hope: First of all don't you ever ignore my phone calls again young man. I have been worried sick. And second of all why are you here so early if you and Belle had a fight than you need to talk it out and not run from your problems. 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 38  
  
Rex and Meems were in the front seat and Belle was laying across the backseat. The radio was turned up loud and they were singing along. They drove only about an hour when Belle suddenly cried out.  
  
Rex: What is wrong?  
  
Mimi: Are you ok?  
  
Belle: My leg is getting a cramp in it. Is there any way you can pull over for a few minutes and let me open the car door to make it stop hurting?  
  
Rex: As soon as we get to the next exit, I will take it and we will get some food or something. Is that ok?  
  
Belle: Yeah, I'm really sorry.  
  
Mimi: It's not your fault Belle. I am getting a little hungry anyways.  
  
Rex: Yeah me too. There is a sign for Burger King, Taco Belle, and Wendy's. What do you want?  
  
Mimi: Burger King!  
  
Belle: Burger King is ok with me. I'm not hungry actually.  
  
Rex: Well I can get a burger and some fries so we will go there.  
  
Rex pulled over to the Burger King and parked the car. He and Mimi helped Belle get out of the car and walked beside her while she hopped along.  
  
After they ordered and received their food, Rex carried Belle's tray over to their table. He and Mimi began chowing down on their food while Belle barely touched hers.  
  
Mimi: Belle, why aren't you eating?  
  
Belle: I told you that I wasn't hungry.  
  
Rex: How could you not be hungry after eating hospital food?  
  
Belle: I just have a lot on my mind. I'm worried that Shawn won't forgive me.  
  
Rex: Shawn will be a fool if he doesn't forgive you.  
  
Mimi: Belle, honey, we can deal with that road when we come to it but right now you need to eat.  
  
Belle grabbed a fry and shoved it in her mouth.  
  
Belle: Are you happy?  
  
Mimi: Very much so.  
  
The rest of the meal was in silence. Soon they were on the road again. Mimi started singing.  
  
Mimi: On the road again, just can't wait to get on the road again, making music with my friends, and I just can't wait to get on the road again! Sing it with me guys.  
  
Rex: (laughing) Whatever Meems. You are on your own.  
  
Belle: Guys, I'm really scared. I know that Shawn will hate me and he probably won't talk to me. But what if he only forgives me because he feels sorry for me? I don't want his pity. I don't want anybody's pity.  
  
Mimi: Belle, it will be ok. I promise.  
  
Belle: No it won't be ok. What am I going to do?  
  
Mimi glanced over to Rex and whispered so only he could hear.  
  
Mimi: You need to go sit back there with her and get her to go to sleep.  
  
Rex: Are you going to drive?  
  
Mimi: Yes. I can't be in a car with her mood swings.  
  
Rex: Ok. I will pull over in a few minutes. 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
  
Dr. Wesley: I supposed if everything looks ok and you don't have any complications tonight.  
  
Belle: I really need to go home and see my family for Thanksgiving. I want to travel tomorrow.  
  
Dr. Wesley: You don't need to be riding in a car for a long period of time. You have to keep your leg propped up and you must use your crutches.  
  
Belle: I am going to ride in the backseat with my leg propped up. I promise that I won't try to walk on my leg like I did before. I just want it to be healed.  
  
Dr. Wesley: You are doing great so far so if you continue to do ok during the night I don't see a reason to keep you any longer.  
  
Belle: Thank you so much, Dr. Wesley.  
  
Dr. Wesley: Well I need to check on a few other patients but if you need anything, just call me.  
  
Belle: Thank you. Bye.  
  
Dr. Wesley left the room with a smile on his face at the young woman.  
  
Belle: Now that I've got that taken care, I just need to work on getting Rex to give me a ride. I can't let this ruin my chance at happiness with Shawn. I won't let it happen.  
  
Mimi finally caught up with Rex at the college.  
  
Rex: I talked to Hope Brady but she had not seen Shawn yet. She is going to talk to him though.  
  
Mimi: I talked to Belle. She had no idea what was going on and she wasn't flirting with another guy. He was a friend of hers in one of her classes and Shawn got the wrong idea. We have to find Shawn.  
  
Rex: I don't know what else to do to find him.  
  
Mimi: Well Belle has an idea but she needs your help. I have no idea what the idea is but she said she would explain it when we got to the hospital.  
  
Rex: I wonder what she is up to.  
  
Mimi: There is no telling with Belle. She is always full of crazy ideas.  
  
Rex: Well let's head back to the hospital and find out.  
  
Mimi: Wait! I have to pack her a suitcase for a week. I think her idea involves going somewhere.  
  
Rex: When is she getting out of the hospital?  
  
Mimi: She hopes tomorrow but who knows.  
  
Rex: Well let me help you pack and we can get over there before it's too late with Shawn.  
  
Rex and Mimi went to the hospital and Rex eagerly agreed to drive Belle to Shawn's house. Rex would be heading that way to go home since he only lived like 30 minutes away. They planned to pick Belle up at 8:00 so they would arrive at Salem around 2:00. Mimi had agreed to go home with Rex after learning that Conner had mono and everyone was sick at the Lockhart residence. Rex and Mimi packed their bags and went to get a goodnights rest.  
  
Belle had called Shawn's cell phone about 30 times and he still had refused to answer. Belle was so frustrated and scared that things would never be right between her and Shawn again. Belle finally asked the nurse for a sleeping pill hoping it would help her get some much needed rest. She needed all her strength to convince Shawn that she didn't want to be with any other guy.  
  
Shawn had finally told Hope about the whole situation and Hope tried to convince him to hear Belle out. The poor girl might not even know why you are upset was her main point but Shawn would hear none of that. Hope tried numerous times to answer his cell phone when Belle called but Shawn locked it and wouldn't allow Hope to butt in. Hope had left very hurt when Shawn told her to mind her own business that he wasn't her little boy anymore. Tears and instantly fell down his mother's face and he instantly felt horrible for his words but he was angry and taking it out on the wrong person. Shawn tried to apologize but Hope just walked out to her car in shock that her son could be so cruel to her.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Belle woke up at 7:30 to the sound of Mimi and Rex signing her release papers. Belle smiled when she saw Mimi come up in with a bag of clothes to help her take a shower before they left.  
  
Mimi: Can't have you all smelly when you see Shawn.  
  
Belle: Meems you are the greatest.  
  
Mimi: Rex help her into the bathroom. Rex needs to hold you up so we brought your swimsuit.  
  
They headed to the shower and Mimi took the extra 30 minutes to help Belle get ready to go. After they were finished Belle had a new since of hope just knowing that she was  
  
finally leaving the hospital and headed to fix things with Shawn. 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38  
  
Rex and Meems were in the front seat and Belle was laying across the backseat. The radio was turned up loud and they were singing along. They drove only about an hour when Belle suddenly cried out.  
  
Rex: What is wrong?  
  
Mimi: Are you ok?  
  
Belle: My leg is getting a cramp in it. Is there any way you can pull over for a few minutes and let me open the car door to make it stop hurting?  
  
Rex: As soon as we get to the next exit, I will take it and we will get some food or something. Is that ok?  
  
Belle: Yeah, I'm really sorry.  
  
Mimi: It's not your fault Belle. I am getting a little hungry anyways.  
  
Rex: Yeah me too. There is a sign for Burger King, Taco Belle, and Wendy's. What do you want?  
  
Mimi: Burger King!  
  
Belle: Burger King is ok with me. I'm not hungry actually.  
  
Rex: Well I can get a burger and some fries so we will go there.  
  
Rex pulled over to the Burger King and parked the car. He and Mimi helped Belle get out of the car and walked beside her while she hopped along.  
  
After they ordered and received their food, Rex carried Belle's tray over to their table. He and Mimi began chowing down on their food while Belle barely touched hers.  
  
Mimi: Belle, why aren't you eating?  
  
Belle: I told you that I wasn't hungry.  
  
Rex: How could you not be hungry after eating hospital food?  
  
Belle: I just have a lot on my mind. I'm worried that Shawn won't forgive me.  
  
Rex: Shawn will be a fool if he doesn't forgive you.  
  
Mimi: Belle, honey, we can deal with that road when we come to it but right now you need to eat.  
  
Belle grabbed a fry and shoved it in her mouth.  
  
Belle: Are you happy?  
  
Mimi: Very much so.  
  
The rest of the meal was in silence. Soon they were on the road again. Mimi started singing.  
  
Mimi: On the road again, just can't wait to get on the road again, making music with my friends, and I just can't wait to get on the road again! Sing it with me guys.  
  
Rex: (laughing) Whatever Meems. You are on your own.  
  
Belle: Guys, I'm really scared. I know that Shawn will hate me and he probably won't talk to me. But what if he only forgives me because he feels sorry for me? I don't want his pity. I don't want anybody's pity.  
  
Mimi: Belle, it will be ok. I promise.  
  
Belle: No it won't be ok. What am I going to do?  
  
Mimi glanced over to Rex and whispered so only he could hear.  
  
Mimi: You need to go sit back there with her and get her to go to sleep.  
  
Rex: Are you going to drive?  
  
Mimi: Yes. I can't be in a car with her mood swings.  
  
Rex: Ok. I will pull over in a few minutes. 


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Rex pulled off at the next exit and moved in the back to comfort his sobbing friend. After about 10 minutes of calming her down she finally fell asleep on Rex's lap.  
  
Mimi drove and she saw a sign that said Salem 50 miles. She knew that Belle would have a little over an hour to sleep and she hoped that Belle would gain the strength to win Shawn's heart back. Mimi: Rex now that she is asleep what do you think is going to happen when Belle gets there. Rex: Shawn is a very stubborn person Meems I just don't know. I think it will take some time but love will prevail it always does. Mimi: Well I guess we will find out when we get there. Let's just pray for the best. Salem Shawn was sitting in his room feeling sorry for himself about the situation with Belle. He couldn't believe that he had opened his heart, something he swore he would never do. After getting restless he decided to go play some basketball with his brother. He headed to pick him up from Salem High. He still couldn't believe that his little brother was a freshman. Shawn headed down to the kitchen and told his mom that he would pick up J.T. Hope sat in the kitchen washing dishes when there was a knock at the door. Hope dried her hands and headed to the door to see who was there. She opened the door to see Rex and 2 girls. Hope welcomed them in and they all sat down in the living room. Rex: Hope sorry for not calling first but Belle really wanted to talk to Shawn and we didn't know of any other way to make him talk to her. Hope: Nonsense there is nothing to be sorry about. I do have to tell you that Shawn is not going to be too happy about this. Belle I don't know what is going on between you two but Shawn won't listen to reason I tried.   
  
Belle: Hope one of the guys from my class dropped some notes off and gave me a hug that was it. A simple friendly gesture and it must have upset Shawn. I just don't understand. I told him I was falling in love with him and then he thinks that I would automatically turn to another guy. Mimi: Rex, will you help with the suitcases outside please? Rex: (taking the hint) We will be back in a few minutes. (they left) Belle: I just don't understand. Hope: My son doesn't know what is best for him. I've tried talking to him but he just won't open up. Belle: Shawn knows how shy I am, especially around other guys, and yet he thinks I was flirthing with somebody else. Do you think that he will talk to me? Hope: I really don't know. He went to pick up his brother from the high school. You are welcome to wait around until he gets back but I can't promise that he will talk to you. Belle: If he doesn't talk to me, I don't know what I am going to do. Hope: You don't need to depend on Shawn. Belle: That's not what I meant. My parents went out of the country and I don't have anywhere to stay. I can't ask Rex to drive me all the way back up to the school. And my friend's won't let me stay by myself. I just got out of the hospital. Hope: Well you shouldn't be alone for Christmas. You are going to stay with us and I don't care what my son has to say about it. Belle: I don't want to impose plus Shawn might not forgive me. It would just be too weird. Hope: I want you to stay with us. Shawn will get over it and it will give the two of you time to talk. Now where are your suitcases? We need to get you unpacked and settled in. Belle just smiled and hoped to God her plan worked and if it did, she would have Shawn back really soon. Chapter 39 Rex pulled off at the next exit and moved in the back to comfort his sobbing friend. After about 10 minutes of calming her down she finally fell asleep on Rex's lap.  
  
Mimi drove and she saw a sign that said Salem 50 miles. She knew that Belle would have a little over an hour to sleep and she hoped that Belle would gain the strength to win Shawn's heart back. Mimi: Rex now that she is asleep what do you think is going to happen when Belle gets there. Rex: Shawn is a very stubborn person Meems I just don't know. I think it will take some time but love will prevail it always does. Mimi: Well I guess we will find out when we get there. Let's just pray for the best. Salem Shawn was sitting in his room feeling sorry for himself about the situation with Belle. He couldn't believe that he had opened his heart, something he swore he would never do. After getting restless he decided to go play some basketball with his brother. He headed to pick him up from Salem High. He still couldn't believe that his little brother was a freshman. Shawn headed down to the kitchen and told his mom that he would pick up J.T. Hope sat in the kitchen washing dishes when there was a knock at the door. Hope dried her hands and headed to the door to see who was there. She opened the door to see Rex and 2 girls. Hope welcomed them in and they all sat down in the living room. Rex: Hope sorry for not calling first but Belle really wanted to talk to Shawn and we didn't know of any other way to make him talk to her. Hope: Nonsense there is nothing to be sorry about. I do have to tell you that Shawn is not going to be too happy about this. Belle I don't know what is going on between you two but Shawn won't listen to reason I tried.   
  
Belle: Hope one of the guys from my class dropped some notes off and gave me a hug that was it. A simple friendly gesture and it must have upset Shawn. I just don't understand. I told him I was falling in love with him and then he thinks that I would automatically turn to another guy. Mimi: Rex, will you help with the suitcases outside please? Rex: (taking the hint) We will be back in a few minutes. (they left) Belle: I just don't understand. Hope: My son doesn't know what is best for him. I've tried talking to him but he just won't open up. Belle: Shawn knows how shy I am, especially around other guys, and yet he thinks I was flirthing with somebody else. Do you think that he will talk to me? Hope: I really don't know. He went to pick up his brother from the high school. You are welcome to wait around until he gets back but I can't promise that he will talk to you. Belle: If he doesn't talk to me, I don't know what I am going to do. Hope: You don't need to depend on Shawn. Belle: That's not what I meant. My parents went out of the country and I don't have anywhere to stay. I can't ask Rex to drive me all the way back up to the school. And my friend's won't let me stay by myself. I just got out of the hospital. Hope: Well you shouldn't be alone for Christmas. You are going to stay with us and I don't care what my son has to say about it. Belle: I don't want to impose plus Shawn might not forgive me. It would just be too weird. Hope: I want you to stay with us. Shawn will get over it and it will give the two of you time to talk. Now where are your suitcases? We need to get you unpacked and settled in. Belle just smiled and hoped to God her plan worked and if it did, she would have Shawn back really soon. 


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 Outside, Rex and Mimi were talking about the situation with Shawn and Belle. Rex: What do you think will happen? Mimi: I don't know but I hope Shawn talks to her. I would hate for her not to have anywhere to go for  
  
Christmas break. Rex: All my family is coming over to my parent's house so I know we won't have room for her. What about you? Mimi: We are going out of town to my grandmother's house. I'm sure that Shawn will finally give in and talk to her and everything will be ok. Rex: Should we unload her suitcases here? Mimi: Let's see if she can stay here first. Over at the high school, Shawn stood around waiting for J.T. to finish up playing basketball. He watched  
  
as the team gathered around the coach and listened closely to his words. Finally, they broke away and ran to gather their things. J.T.. looked up and saw Shawn. His face broke out in a huge smile. J.T.: Shawn! Welcome home! It's been so long since I've seen you! Shawn: You've gotten so much better at playing ball. And you look like you've grown a foot since the last time I saw you. J.T.: You saw me in August. Shawn: August was a long time ago. So are you ready to head home? I thought maybe we could stop  
  
for a milkshake on the way. J.T.: That sounds good to me. It's been so long since we've had shakes together. Shawn: So tell me J.T. do you have any girlfriends yet? J.T.: Nah, but I'm not really looking. There is this one girl though that I think likes me. She is always talking to me and stuff. Her name is Tiffany. Shawn: You should talk to her more. J.T.: Oh you are a good one to give me advice. I bet you don't have a girlfriend either at college. Shawn: I do have a girlfriend or well I did but not anymore. It's a weird situation but I'm going to forget about this girl and move on with my life. J.T.: Whatever you say, Shawn. Just remember that you might be giving up the girl of your dreams. Shawn: Well I could say the same about you and this Tiffany girl. Now forget about my love life and tell  
  
me more about yours. What's up with this girl? J.T. smiled and knew Shawn was done talking about his life. Shaking his head, J.T. started talking about  
  
his friends and Tiffany. Hope had Rex and Meems help Belle upstairs to the guest bedroom. They said their goodbyes and told Belle to call them if she needed anything. Belle  
  
hugged Meems and the tears started to fall. Meems: Hey sweetie if you need anything I will come get you I promise. Rex: Yep I will be here in a second if you need to get out of here. Okay angel don't cry. Belle: You guys are the best. Call my cell phone and let me know that you make it okay. And Rex thanks for going out of your way to bring me here. Rex: No problem take care. Bye Mrs. Brady. Hope: Nice meeting you. There was a cry that sounded through the room and Hope excused herself to go get Addy out of her room. Hope came downstairs with Addy to see the spitting image of Shawn staring at Belle with his mouth hanging open. Hope: Issac Brady where are you manners? Say hello to Belle Black she is a friend of Shawn's from school. Zack: Mom don't call me Issac you know I hate that. And how did Shawn end up with a friend as beautiful as Belle. Hope: Zack you are such a flirt. Go introduce yourself and your little sister. Zack walked over to Belle and said hello to Belle and Belle instantly pulled him into a hug needing to feel close to Shawn. As Belle was pulling out of the hug she heard the door slam and Shawn was glaring at her. Shawn: What is she doing here? Mom what is going on? And Zack get your damn hands off of her. Addy: Shawnieeeee. Shawn: Hey princess come give me a hug. Addy seemed to calm Shawn's temper for a second but he handed Addy to J.T. and told him to take her upstairs. Shawn shot Zack the look of death and Zack headed upstairs. Shawn turned his glare to his mother and ignored Belle's presence. Shawn: Well mom I am waiting what is she doing here? Hope: I invited her to stay here. No one deserves to be alone on Christmas and if you are going to continue to ignore her then I guess you will pretty miserable all Christmas. It is your decision to make. But I will not tolerate you demanding answers out of me. I can have any house guest in this house that I DAMN WELL PLEASE. Shawn: Mom I can't believe you are doing this. I am your son doesn't how I feel matter. Hope: Not when you are acting like this. Shawn: Fine you know what I don't need this. I am going to stay at the pub with grandma and grandpa 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 2 weeks later Christmas had come and gone. J.T. and Zack had spent most of Christmas with Belle because they wanted Belle to have a nice Christmas and they  
  
honestly couldn't stand seeing their brother. He was being horrible to Belle and down right cruel. J.T. used to look up to his brother and he was slowly  
  
losing all respect for his brother. After hearing both sides of the story he couldn't believe how stubborn and stupid his brother is. Belle sat in her bed and  
  
cried herself to sleep she refused to eat and now only weighed 95 lbs. She did her physical therapy exercises with J.T. in the morning and Zack at night.  
  
Shawn's brothers had been her rock during this struggle with Shawn. J.T.: Zack I am calling Meems and telling her that Belle needs a friend. We can't get her to eat and she is miserable. Zack: You're right she just sits in bed after therapy playing with Addy and crying. I think Meems needs to come take her out to get her mind off of things. Besides New Years Eve is tomorrow night and Belle doesn't need to be alone. J.T. picked up the phone and called Meems and she told him she would be on the first flight there. And that she was taking Belle to Phil's New Years Eve party. Zack: Call Tiffany we need a girl's help. J.T.: Why don't you call Allie and ask her for help? Zack: She is out of town visiting her dad now call Tiffany. J.T.: Fine give me the phone. J.T. called Tiffany and had her come see Belle and pick out the perfect party outfit for the party so Belle would have no excuses. New Years Eve Meems arrived at 11:00A.M. and she pulled Belle out of bed and drug her into the shower. After Belle got out of the shower Mimi worked on Belle's appearance. Mimi had the brillant plan of having Rex bring Shawn to the party. She hoped that they would work things out to night. At 8:00 they arrived at Philip's door with Belle's hair in ringlets and her makeup was perfection. Tiffany had picked out a short jean skirt and a midriff black tube top. Belle was finally able to wear just a brace on her leg and she could walk.   
  
Phil: Belle baby long time no see. Meems is Rex coming? Belle what about Shawn? Belle was about to burst into tears at the mere mention of Shawn's name. But Meems wrapped her into a hug and shot Philip the look of death. Phil: I am sorry Belle I thought you two were together. Well come hang out we me then orgeous. Shawn's lose. Phil dragged Belle over to get a drink and to introduce her to his friends. Meems was following behind when she saw Rex walk in. Rex walked over to Meems and hugged her and kissed her. Shawn just stood there wondering how he let Rex convince him to go to this party. Shawn headed over to the bar to get a drink when he stopped dead in his tracks. There was Belle drinking with Phil and the rest of the basketball team. Before he knew it Tom was calling him over to the group. Well now he had no choice but to go over there. Belle continued to drink trying to get rid of her problems. Everyone else was doing it so she decided she would to. Philip asked her to dance so together they made their way to the dance floor. Shawn was watching closely and was starting  
  
to get jealous. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed a beer and downed the drink in no time. Belle was still out on the floor dancing with Philip. Shawn stumbled out towards them. Shawn: (slurring) May I cut in? I wanna dance with her. Belle, who was drunk, just laughed at Shawn and looked at Philip. Philip: She's all yours. Shawn: You having fun? Belle: A blast. What do you say we turn the heat up some in here? Shawn: I say you got a deal. The duo started dancing really close to each other. Both were careful to watch Belle's leg as she began to grind against Shawn. They danced like that for awhile before Shawn turned to her. Shawn: I say we take this upstairs. Belle: Lead the way. The two were clearly drunk and had to walk slow to make it upstairs without falling. Once they found an available bedroom, they went at it. Shawn ripped Belle's shirt off while she laughed like a madwoman. Once Shawn had her completely  
  
naked, she went to work on him. Soon, both were completely naked and completely drunk. They didn't realize what they were doing and soon Shawn was pressing himself inside of Belle. Belle woke up the next morning and jumped out of bed. Her head was killing her and she realized that she had no clothes on. She looked around at  
  
the different surroundings and realized she was at Philip's. She looked down at the bed and saw Shawn laying there naked. Belle started to sob not remebering much of what happened the night before. She had lost her virginity and she couldn't even remember. She quickly grabbed her things and ran out the door asking Phil to drive her home. Belle begged Phil not to say anything about last night to anyone and he swore on his life. Philip dropped Belle off and Belle rushed up to her  
  
room. 


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 Belle sobbed for hours she couldn't sleep. Belle pulled on a pen and paper and wrote the Brady family a note. Tears were rolling down her face as she finished her note telling them how much she appreciated them letting her stay with them and how much she loved each one of them. Belle grabbed her things and headed to the cab that was waiting down on the street. She stopped in Addy's room and kissed the little girl goodbye. Belle dropped the note on the kitchen table and quietly left the house. Belle stepped into the cab and headed to the airport to head back to school. Belle paid the taxi driver and boarded the plane hoping to escape the pain of the night before and the pain of leaving the Brady family without saying goodbye. Phil's House Shawn woke up with a pounding headache and tried to sit up but felt like he was going to be sick. He tried to focus in on where he was when he realized that he was naked. He searched for his clothes when he found a black thong laying under his shirt. Shawn ran to the bathroom and got sick. His head was throbbing and from the looks of things he made a huge mistake the night before. Shawn quickly dressed and headed downstairs in search of answers from someone. Shawn saw Phil and decided to see if he knew what happened last night. Shawn: Hey Phil man I need to talk to you for a second. Phil: Save it Shawn I have to get this place cleaned up and start packing for school. I don't have time to deal with you. Shawn: Phil what's with the attitude did we get into a fight last night or something. I don't remeber a thing. Phil: Must be convient for you. You cause pain to others and so convienientally can't remeber. Phil stormed out the front door escaping Shawn. Phil was afraid if he was around Shawn long he would kill him for what he did to Belle. The look on Belle's face when she told him that she lost her virginity to someone who had been treating her like shit for a month and for Shawn to not remeber. Shawn decided it was time to head back to the Pub to get some rest and try to find someone who could help him put the pieces of this puzzle together for him. Brady Residence Addy started screaming about 20 minutes after Belle left. JT heard his little sister crying and decided to give his mom a little more time to sleep so he got up with Addy. JT headed downstairs to get Addy some breakfast when he saw a note on the kitchen table. JT laid Addy down in her playpen and started to read the note. Dear Bradys, I wanted to start off by thinking each and everyone of you for welcoming me into your family. I love each and every one of you. Last night something happened that changed my life forever and I need some time and space to learn to handle this change. I don't want to burden you with anymore of my problems so I am headed back to school. Maybe now Shawn will come home and visit his family now that I am gone. Love ya all Belle Black. JT was fuming. He knew that only one person was capable of upsetting Belle enough for her to run off without saying goodbye. JT: MOM, DAD, ZACK GET DOWN HERE! The family woke up with a start and ran down the stairs to see what had JT in such a uproar. Just as JT was about to explain what he was so upset about Shawn walked in the front door. JT: GET OUT! Hope: JT don't talk to your brother like that! JT: After what he did to Belle he will be lucky if I ever speak to him again. I am out of here. Go ahead mom baby him some more. Maybe he can go back to school and break some more hearts. Bo: John Thomas apologize to your mother! JT: I am out of here. Bo: Young man don't you walk out that door without apologizing to your mother! JT just grabbed his coat and slammed the door headed to go see what happened to cause Belle to run. 


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 Hope started to sob as her youngest son walked out the door. Why did she always have to side with Shawn? Hope bent over to pick up the piece of paper that fell out of JT's hands. Shawn: What has got into him? How could I have done something to Belle I haven't even seen her today. Hope shook her head no as more tears escaped her eyes. She was going to have to kill her oldest son. How had he turned out to be so cruel and unforgiving that is not how he was raised. Hope: Tell me what you did to her! Tell me right now. Bo: Calm Down Hope. Hope: Damn it Bo read this. He made her leave. Something happened to her last night that broke her heart. Shawn is the the one she loves. He has her heart he is the only one capable of shattering it. Damn it Bo, say something to him. Make him tell you what happened. Hope sank down in the couch and stared up at her son looking for answers. Zack walked out the door and slammed it shut. Shawn looked from his mom and dad and didn't know how to explain what he did to Belle when he had no idea himself. Bo: Damn it Shawn, just tell us what happened. Shawn: Dad I honestly don't remember. Rex dragged me to a party at Phil's house last night and I had way to much to drink. I don't even remeber seeing Belle there last night. I don't tremeber anything about last night or why I woke up the way I did. Bo: And what way is that son. Shawn: Dad I really don't want to discuss this with my mother. Hope: Too damn bad answer the question. Shawn: I woke up naked with a thong laying under the covers. Mom I honestly dont remeber anything about last night. Bo: Please tell me you used protection. Shawn: I don't know dad I didn't see any protection laying around. So I doubt it. Hope: That is why Belle left she must have walked in on you and your little whore. Belle went to that party in hopes of getting you to finally talk to her. Now wonder she is so heartbroken. You must have never cared for her at all. Shawn: Mom that is not true. I loved her until she broke my heart. Hope: Son, you are the only one going around breaking hearts not me. Fix this son. I can't stand to look at you right now. Go fix this with Belle and don't come home until you do. Shawn walked out the door defeatedly. He only had one option to finally sit down and talk to Belle what other choice did he have. Belle was in a taxi headed back to the dorms to get settled back in. She was a week early for school but there was plenty she needed to do. But all she wanted to do was crawl in bed and let the tears fall. After hours of crying she finally fell asleep into a fitful sleep to only be awaken by the pounding on the door. She woke up and looked at her clock 11:00 P.M. damn she had been asleep for 5 hours. Belle opened the door and slammed it shut again when she found out who was standing on the other side. She was not prepared to see Shawn. She had ran from Shawn and here he was mad at her. The nerve of him. Shawn: Look Belle I don't know what upset you so bad last night. But we aren't together. You made that decision when you started flirting with Kyle. I mean you tell me you love me and I walk in the hospital a day later and you are flirting with Kyle probably realizing hey i didnt need Shawn anymore. Well newsflash you ended things between us. You turned my family against me. And you have no right to be upset about walking in on me and some one night stand. Belle: You bastard. One night stand. That is all it was to you. You can't even remember who you slept with can you. You make me sick. Get out!!! 


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 2 months later Belle woke up feeling horrible. She had been avoiding her friends and throwing herself into her schoolwork. Cheerleading was out for the year due to her injuries. She was making straight a's in her second semester but she was miserable. Belle had been sick for weeks she woke up and was sick most of the morning and early afternoon and didn't feel better until late afternoon. She had spoken to JT and Zack Brady and she refused to tell them what happened but begged them to forgive Shawn after all he is their brother. Belle smiled at Phil when she walked into Economics and sat down next to him. They exchanged small talk and class began. Half way through the class Belle started to feel sick she stood up to head to the bathroom and passed out cold on the floor. Phil rushed over to her and tried to wake her up. Shawn turned to see the commotion and saw Belle laying on the floor with the professor and Phil hovering over her. His heart broke, how had things gotten so bad so quick. Belle hardly talked to Mimi. Mimi and Rex filled Shawn in on some of the details but they had no idea who he went upstairs with. Phil hated Shawn at practice he put up with Shawn but off the court he avoided him at all costs. Deep down Shawn knew that he still loved Belle but things could never be the same too much had happened. Shawn started to walk towards Belle when the paramedics rushed in and Phil rode with her to the hospital. Belle started to come to in the ambulance but she was so dizzy she fell right back down. The ambulance grabbed a wheelchair for her and took her into the emergency room. The doctor ran a bunch of tests and cat scans on Belle and told her she would have to stay over night. Phil stayed with Belle. She counted on him for everything. She was like a little sister to him he couldn't stand to see her in pain. Belle shut herself off from the rest of the world. She hardly talked to anyone. Mimi didn't know what to say to her anymore. Phil had wanted to kill Shawn when he found about how he treated Belle her first night back at school. The doctor walked in an hour later asking to speak to Belle in private. When Phil was out of the room the doctor gave Belle the news. Doctor Michaels: Miss Black, I know why you are so sick and light headed. Once you start taking your prenatal vitamins and resting you will start to feel little better. Belle: Prenatal vitamins? You mean I'm pregnant. Tears started to pour down Belle's face she didn't know what she was going to do. How could she raise a child alone? How was she going to finish school or better yet tell the dad that can't even remember the night the child was conceived? 


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45  
  
Philip came back into the room after the doctor left and headed straight over to Belle to find out what was wrong.  
  
Philip: Belle sweetie what is wrong with you? Why are you crying?  
  
Belle: Phil you have to swear not to breathe a word of this to anyone. Promise me.  
  
Philip: I swear, now tell me.  
  
Belle: I'm pregnant.  
  
Philip: I am going to kill him. I swear he is a dead man.  
  
Belle: You can't you promised.  
  
Philip: I guess you have to tell the bastard what happened that night now.  
  
Belle: Nope. I am going back to stay with his family and they will help me. I will just leave school for now and stay with them until the baby is born.  
  
Phil: You can't just quit school.  
  
Belle: I am not quitting I am just taking some time off.  
  
Belle and Philip left the hospital and Belle had Philip come help her pack all her belongings into his Hummer. After the car was all loaded up they headed over to the admissions office to drop all her classes for the semester, but her advisor suggessted finishing the classes she could over the internet.  
  
Belle and Phil then headed on the 3 hour car ride to Salem. Phil tried to cheer Belle up. She could see the fear in her eyes as they neared the Brady home. Once they arrived Belle asked Philip to come back in an hour so she could talk to the Bradys alone.  
  
Belle rang the doorbell and waited for Hope to answer the door. Hope answered the door with Addy in her arms. The litte girl reached her arms out to Belle and Belle hugged her close and started to cry her eyes out. Hope led her over to the couch to try to findout what had Belle so upset.  
  
Belle: Hope I have to tell you something horrible promise me you won't hate me when I am done.  
  
Hope: I could never hate you sweetie.  
  
Belle: Well first off, the reason why I left. The night I went to that party. Well me and Shawn had way to much to drink and we were dancing and one thing led to anoher and we ended upstairs in the bed. That night I lost my virginity and Shawn doesn't even know who he had sex with and he was so mean to me when we got back to school. He hates me. It hurts so much Hope.  
  
Hope: Oh sweetie I am so sorry.  
  
Belle: Unfortunately that isnt the worst of it. I am pregnant with Shawn's baby.  
  
Hope: I am goign to kill my son for doing this to you.  
  
Belle: You can't you promised not to tell anyone. Hope I was hoping to stay here. I can take my classes over the internet. I don't want to be around Shawn during the pregnancy.  
  
Hope: Sweetie we have to tell Shawn eventually.  
  
Belle: I know just not right now.  
  
Shawn: A little to late don't you think. 


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46  
  
Belle turned around to a very angry Shawn. She was not prepared to deal with him. She turned to Hope with fear in her eyes suddenly feeling like a deer stuck in headlights. Belle grabbed her purse and started to run towards the back door. "Just run away that is your answer to everything!"  
  
Belle stopped dead in her tracks the nerve of him to say she runs from her problems. "Well I learned from the best. Can you honestly say that you face your problems head on? Shawn how long has it been since we talked. Oh, that's right, you haven't talked to me in months. I owe you no explanation. I OWE YOU NOTHING!"  
  
Belle turned and ran out the door with tears streaming down her face. Hope glared at her son and headed after Belle. "Watch your sister and don't even think I am done with you!"  
  
"But, mom."  
  
"Don't but mom me, stay with your sister while I clean up your mess."  
  
Shawn sat defeatedly on the floor next to Addy. "Addy how did things get so screwed up. First, I fall in love, and she doesn't return the feeling"  
  
"You know Addy doesn't understand a word you're saying to her, why don't you try me?" Fox Crane walked into the living room. Fox and Shawn had been best friends since they were 2. Fox walked over to the couch and Addy lifter her arms up to him. "Hey there princess you're getting so big."  
  
"When did you get back in town?"  
  
"Last night, mom called because Great Gran is in the hospital. Man everything is so screwed up."  
  
"Well let's sit down and try to make some sense out of all this. Start at the beginning."  
  
Shawn sat next to Fox and prepared to tell him the long sordid story.  
  
"When I got to IU. I devoted all my time to basketball. Then at one of the games I bumped into the cheerleaders. Belle fell and was injured badly. I felt responsible and promised to help her recover. We got very close. She drove and ended up reinjuring herself and ended up back in the hospital. We told each other that we loved each other that night at the hospital. I came back with roses the next day to visit her and she was with some guy. They were just sitting there flirting and she didn't even realize I was in the room. So I left, came home early for break."  
  
"Come on Shawn, are you sure you didn't overreact."  
  
"Fox, I have been hurt before I refuse to be taken for a fool. Besides there is more. So 2 days later she shows up here to talk. I refused and mom offered to let her stay here. I moved to the Pub. Anyways Rex convinced me to go to Phil's party. Belle was there, gorgeous as ever, She was dancing with some guy, my jealousy got the better of me and I cut in."  
  
"Okay Shawn either you want to be with her or you don't'. It's quite simple, but it isn't fair to her to keep sending her mixed signals."  
  
"Fox, let me finish before you start giving me your opinion. Anyways, I was hammered and I don't remember anything after dancing with Belle. I woke up the next morning naked alone in one of Phil's spare bedrooms. I have no clue who I slept with. Well then I get this call from JT and Zack telling me that they hate me for making Belle leave. She just left a note and took off. "  
  
"So what just happened? Belle ran out of here with your mom hot on her trail."  
  
"I walked in on the tail end of their conversation. Belle told mom she was pregnant. And making her swear not to tell me. I said too late and we got in a fight and that is what you just heard."  
  
"Why would she tell your mom she is pregnant? Please tell me you used protection with Belle."  
  
"We never had sex."  
  
"I have it all figured out. I don't know how you didn't realize this. You had sex with Belle at the party and hurt her when you couldn't remember. So she left. And now she told your mom because it is her grandchild. Looks like congratulations are in order. Congratulations Shawn you are going to be a Daddy." 


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47  
  
Shawn couldn't believe what he was hearing. It all made sense now. The way Belle had been acting, her telling his mother that she was pregnant.  
  
Shawn: Fox, what am I going to do? I've really screwed up.  
  
Fox: Let your mom go talk to Belle. You've said enough to her for one day.  
  
Shawn: But she is pregnant with my child.  
  
Fox: Ok you really don't know that for sure. You don't remember having sex with her.  
  
Shawn: I can't believe I'm going to have a baby and I don't even remember creating it.  
  
Hope finally found Belle sitting in her car at the park crying.  
  
Hope: Belle, are you ok? You aren't even supposed to be driving.  
  
Belle: I'm fine, Hope. I just can't believe Shawn.  
  
Hope: I'm sorry. I think you should go talk to Shawn though.  
  
Belle: Why? He left me. Then we got drunk and slept together at that stupid party. I got pregnant and he doesn't even remember it. Next, he will be saying that it isn't his baby.  
  
Hope: Have you told your parents yet?  
  
Belle: No. The one that knows is Philip. What am I going to do, Hope?  
  
Hope: I will help you Belle and Shawn will too. He's just in shock. Just give him some time.  
  
Belle: Well how does he think I feel? I'm the one that should be worried. I mean it's my body thats going to change, I'm the one that is going to have to go through the horrible labor pains, the birth, and then the after birth pains and cramps. I'm going to be stuck at home with a baby while my friends are going out having fun and going to school. Shawn can do whatever he wants while I'm there with a baby.  
  
Hope: Belle, we will help you out and I promise you that Shawn will take responsibility.  
  
Belle: No, I don't want him to if he is going to be forced.  
  
Hope: I thought you said you wanted him there.  
  
Belle: I don't know what I'm saying, Hope. I'm so confused.  
  
Hope pulled Belle in to hug her while she cried.  
  
Fox: You know what Shawn. The first thing you are going to do is stop feeling sorry for yourself and start to think about what Belle is going through. I mean give me a break her life is the one that has been flipped upside down. If I were you I would think long and hard before I destroyed this relationship.  
  
Shawn: She doesn't want a relationship.  
  
Fox: You know what Shawn. Since you seem to know the answer to everything you figure it out. I am going to go help your mom calm Belle down.  
  
Shawn was aggrevated. So everyone was going to blame him for something he doesn't even remember. And no one gives a damn how he feels and how this is affecting him. He just walked out and headed out to take a run to blow off some steam.  
  
Belle: I don't know what I am going to do. This isn't fair, Hope. I'm so young. I don't need this right now.  
  
Hope: Honey, of course your life is going to change. Your going to have a baby. That is a huge responsibility.  
  
Belle: Do you not think that I don't know that? I've thought about this forever. I mean its all I can think of. I'm so scared of what my parents are going to say and my friends. And school, Hope I can't even finish school. You can't live at school and be pregnant. I can't afford to live off campus and I doubt my parents will want me to stay with them with a baby.  
  
Hope: Belle, calm down. I told you that I'm going to be here for you.  
  
Belle: Why does Shawn have to act so much like a typical male that runs away when the girl gets pregnant. This is his responsibility too but yet he is putting it off on me. I hate him!  
  
Hope: I don't think you mean that Belle.  
  
Belle: Yes I do Hope. Shawn did this to me and he doesn't even remember. How do you think that makes me feel?  
  
Hope: Let's go back to my house and talk to Shawn. We will get this whole mess straightened out.  
  
Belle: Shawn doesn't want anything to do with me. I know he probably won't want anything to do with the baby. I can't be a single mom. I don't even know how to raise a baby. I can't do this alone. I'm so scared, Hope.  
  
Hope and Belle arrived back at her house. Fox was sitting on the steps waiting for them. Hope raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
Hope: Where is Shawn?  
  
Fox: He went for a run to blow off some steam. I was watching your kids.  
  
Belle: Maybe this isn't a good idea. I should probably go.  
  
Hope: No, you are going to stay here and we are going to work this out.  
  
Belle: I guess.  
  
Fox: I should be the one leaving. Just tell Shawn that I will talk to him soon.  
  
Hope: Thank you for watching the children.  
  
Fox: No problem. I'll see you around. (he leaves)  
  
Belle: I'm really sorry that I missed things up with your family.  
  
Hope: Honey, it is not your fault. Let's go sit down on the couch and wait for my son to come home.  
  
Meanwhile, Shawn just finished his jog and was thinking about the way his life is about to change.  
  
Shawn: I can't believe I got Belle pregnant and I can't even remember it. I want to trust her and believe her. I thought I was in love with her but I don't know what to do now. Should I try and work things out with Belle? Should I ask her to marry me? Do I want to become a father? What about school? And how do I know for sure that it is my baby? I'm so confused. I guess I need to go find Belle and talk to her. I shouldn't be mad at her. This isn't exactly her fault. I guess thats the only thing I can do. I'll have to find her and talk to her. We have to get this worked out. 


End file.
